silent screams
by xXxDarkFairyxXx
Summary: inu-yasha a mute han-you lives with his abusive father while just trying to make it through everyday when a new student shows up will she be the one to answer his silent screams? i do not own, u'll have to read to find out more!
1. moving in

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN **

**well now thats outt the way **

this is my scond story so plz go easy on me

while inuyasha makes his way down the street to the same old house with the paint all chipped and the lawn over grown with half of the fence there and the other half who knows where. Inuyasha walks in throught the fornt door just to be punched in the mouth by his full demon father (inu-no-taisho)

while the tv playing in the backround all inuyasha does is picks himself up from the ground only to be nocked dwon again by the huge hands of his father but inuyasha was uset to this, his father could keep this up for hours on a good day he would get by with just a couple of punches but today was not a good day because inutaisho lost yet another one of his jobs and just had to take it out on his favorite hanyou punching bag.

Finally after an hour of beatin inutaisho finally gave up and returned to his reclineier while flippin through the channels

while inuyasha on the other hand was still trying to get up but after a couple atempt he finally did manage to get up he retrieved hi backpack while wipeing the blood off of the corner of his mouth while trying to make it up stairs.

Finally inuyasha made it up stairs and clean himself up the best way he could and all he did for the rest of the night was just lay there nothing muchhecould do everywhere on his body hurt all he wanted to do was rest and try to forget about his home life and whil he was doing that he drifted into a light slumber

on the other side of town

so this is the old shrine granpa was alwayss talking about while she was saying that an old man came out from the shrine and said "ooo im so glad you made it I was so wrried you would get lost"

the middle aged women replied sayin "dad come on ive been here befour"

"yes you have but kagome hasnt speaking of kagome where is she"

"oooo shes probably still in the car with souta why dont I get them and then we can all get unpacked ok"

mrs.higurashi walks back toward the car where she left her 17 year old daughter and her 10 year old son

mrs.higurashi yells "kagome!, souta!"

kagome replies "ya mom what cha want"

"oo nothing dear xcept its time to get out of the car and to start to unpack we have a long day ahead of us, oooo and you and your brother are staring skool again tomaro"

(sigh) "alright mom"

at night at kagomes house

"man im so beat"kagoem said whil laying down on her bed eggsauasted while falling asleep on her bed

next day the first day o skool for kagome

"kagome sweetie time to get up its your first day of skool and you dont wanna be late now do you"

"oo thanx mom"

so kagomes get up gets dressed, brushes her hair and her teeth while putting on some eyeliner and some mascara then graps her bag and heads off to skool

on the other side of town

inuyasha was just starting to get up and realizied he was late _shit im late_

walks down the stairs quiet as a mouse so the he would diturbed no one

he maid it down the stairs and outthe door without makein a sound and was walking his way to skool

at skool

you find kagome already at her seat waiting for the class starts when the bell rang isgnaling that 1 period has begone

while the teacher was givinout more homework for tonight inuyasha walked in only a couple of mimutes late but the teacher didnt think anything of it

inuyasha walked in while receiving dirty glares from everybody xcept this one girl that looked like kikyou but coud be because kikyou was on the otherside of the room flirting with someboy

so inuyasha took his seat and waited for keada to finish what she was sayin

"class as you can see we have a new student joining us today and her name is kagome. Kagome higurashi, kagome say hi"

"hi"

"alright kagome why dont you sit with"keadawas searcghing the room until she spotted inuyasha and got a smile on her face " kagome why dont you go sit by inuyasha"

"inuyasha raise you hand plz"

so inuyasha raised his hand and kagome came over and down by him saying a friendly hi and then focusing her atension up to the front of the class all inuyasha did was node and try to pay atension

by now the class was almost over so keada gave them 5 min of free time so kagome thought this would be the perfect time to get to know inuyasha better so she turned and say hi

"hi im kagome what was your name again, was it inuyasha I think"

all inuyasha did was nod his head while still looking down at the floor

"umm hey can I see your scheduale I wonder if we have any other classes together"so inuyasha give kagome his scheduale and allkagome could do was smile

"wow this is great we have almost every class together well now I know who to sit with"while kagome was bableing along inuyasha was in serious though _why is she being so nice to we just met she doesnt even know me why isnat she doing what everybody else does ignoe me then maybe she could have a normal lif eunlike me..._all of a sudden kouga came up to kagome and strated to talk tio right then the bell rang and inuyasha was the first one out of it.

And all kagome was doing was trying to find inuyasha in the next class which she didnt have with inuyasha she found this girl named sango and her an kagome became very close friends like that even though there was the lecher miroku but once you get uset to him he wasnt all that bad.

At lunch

kagome got her lunch and was heading over to the table wither her friends were at but she couldnt find inuyasha anywhere well maybe she could ask sango if she knew inuyasha witch she got a weird look and a answer like " why do want to know where he is:"

"ooo well I was just wondering were he was cuz I whavent seen him since 1 period plus I wanted to invite him to sit with us is that allright"

"ooo perfect yay umm well hes usally outside sittin in his tree come on ill show ya"sango takes kagome over by the cafeeteria door and points to that the tree where inuyasha was curently sittin in and hen walks back to the table and sits down

so kagome starts to get brave and walks up to the tree and says

"hey inuyasha"

inuyasha looks down from his spot in the tree and just stires at her

"umm well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come sit with me at my friends table inside"

again inuyasha just stairs righs something down on a piece of papper and drops it so it lands in kagomes hand then gets up and walks away

kagome looks at it then lookes ayt inuyashas retreating figure and opend up the letter it ready

no thanx

so kagome (sighs) and walks back inside while miroku and sango were watching the whole sceen unfolded befour them and just sighed and kept eating there lunch while they waited for kagome to come back in

kagome came in and sat back down at her seat with a puzzled look on her face "ok what just happend"

sangosighed and said " ooo hes always been that way as long as I can remember"

"ooo ok is he like mute"kagomes said

"ummm well I remember in 2 grade he uset to talk to people but then all of a sudden he came in the next day an refused to talk even when the teacher tried to get him to speak all he would do is just stair at the ground and say nothing so after awhile everybody just sort off excepted it and so did the teachers its weird though because in first grade he was just like any other kid and back then no one really cared that he was a halfdemon but then his mother died in the middle of first grade and all of a sudden he came into skool with a new injury everyday and rarely talked to anybody, then at the beginning of second he stop talking completely,and has been this way evers since"

"well didnt any one ever wonder why he came in with bruises everyday?"

"well ya they did but when the tried asking inuyasha all he did was just stand there and look at the ground, they actually tried several times but found that he wouldnt speal so they left that as that"

"well what about all of a sudden he stops speaking I mean did anyone try and figure out why hhe stop speaking"

"well ya but it was just the same thing everytime they asked him so now they just xcept it instead of questioning it"

"oo kagome whats got you so intrested in inuyasha ll of a sudden"miroku said

"well he seams like a nice person but everytime I talk to him all I can get outta him is a nod or he'll right something down on a piece of paper then find someway to to excape with me not knowing it"

"welll inuyasha been like that ever since the middle of first grade I was actually friends with him until sango transferd in then we sorta just drifted apart"

"oo thats weird I wonder what happedn to make him the way he is today"

"well I dont know all I know is that he uset o live right next to your shrine kagome but after his mother died I quess the father didnt take it well cuz the next week there were moving vans in the drive way I think now he lives in the bad part of tokiyo"

"mmmmm"

"kagome what are you thinking about"sango asked

"huh what"

"ooo nothing its just it must be hard for him going through the day with no body to talk"

"ha gret minds think alike because we've though that egzact same thing thats why we did just what u did a couple of minutes ago"

"oo you did well what did he do"

"ooo nothing all he did was just look down at us then looked away and kept drawing in his sketch pad"

"oo well I dont care im gonna be his friend"

"haha well miroku looks like we found another 1 for our cause"

"cause?, what cause?"

"ooo sry me and iroku are like the only people in skool who dont pick on inuyasha we try and stop people from bulling him but it doesnt really go so well and were glad that we finally found another person whos like us"

"oooo thats horrible well I have nxt class with him so ill try thats all I can really do"right after she said that the bell rang signaling that class was over and it was time to head to rhe next one so miroku and saongo got up while kagome was looking for inuyasha until she spotted him coming in from the outside and waited for him then said

"hey inuyasha whats up?"

inuyasha just gave her a weird like like 'why r u talking to me'

"isant it kool we both have art next"

all inuyashs did was nod and kept looking down at his feet but kagome wanted more outta him so she grabbed his hand and said

"oooo we better hurry or we'll be late"and started to drag him down the hall way and into the art room just then the bell rang

"whoaa saved by the bell" kagome laughed a lil at that then she truend her sttension to inuyasha then he took his hand out of hers and started walking off to the back table that no one was sitting at but on his way somebody thought it would be funny to stick there leg out and trip him and whats bad about it ws that when inuyasha hit the ground he hit an old injury made by his father so he did his best to not let it show and got up and walked to the table and sat down then the teacher begame sayin that we have a new student and they went throught the useal thing saying hi to the class the ms.nazuna asked kagome where she would like to sit and of course kagome picked the seat right next to inuyasah wicth surprised everybody even the teacher.

"hey inuyasha looks like we'll be sitting together"

all inuyasha did was looked at her with a surprised expression wondering why the hell did this girl want to actually be around him

"so how is this class"

**its allright I quess** inuyasha wrote

"oo ok so what are we doing today"

**well nothing really all we ever really do in her is what we fell like doing draw,sculpt,anything really**

"ooo that sounds like fun so what are you working on can I see"

**uhhh sure**

"thanx"_hehe piece of cake I was right he really is a nice guy hes probably just misunderstood_ just as she thought that inuyasha was back with his drawing and although it was very distrubing it was amazing it was a big tall man standing up with a eyes full of hate and a little kid in a corner laying in the corner and it looked like the huge man had a a smirk on his face like he was proud that the little kid was laying ion the floor

"woooow this is really good it feels like im actuall there u know you have a real talent"

all inuyasha could do was look at her nobody ever gave him praise they were allways wrods fille with hate and utter discust it felt weird to have someone actually complementing him

"ooo do you have anymore drawing because this one is really amazing"

all inuyasah did was nod

"umm do u mind if I look at them"

again all inuyasha did was shook his head 'no' and gave her his sketch book

when kagome was done she was so surprised inuyasha was an amazing artist

"wow inuysha your amazing, how do you get the people faces just right im mean it looks so real"

**idk**

"ooo well what ever your doing keep it up these are just simply amazing"

all inuyasha did was nod he want uset to this it felt to weird he knew how to take negative comments but he rarely ever got positive encouragement.

For the rest of the day kagome all she could to try and get inuyasha to open up to her and sometimes it worked and sometimes not so well that when the final beel rand saying that students were free to go home

thats when kagome notcied that inuyasha was in no hurry to go home she waited for him

"hey inuyasha what cha doin after skool"

**idk y ?**

"oooo I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to come over to my house for a lil while"

inuyasha contemplated this for a min and thought well dad is gonna be mad at him either way so It didnt relly matter

**sure y not**

"yay well come on then my mom is gonna luv ya and your kawi dog ears to"

now by that that was another thing inuyasha was confused and surprised about he'd never been over to someones house befour and no ones ever said his ears were kawi they all said they were discusting but he soon found out that kagome was weird like this so he grabed his stuff and followed her

when they got to the shrine inuyasha saw his old house nobody ever bought it huh while on the way up the stairs inuyasha looked at everythingand noticed there was a hole shit load of stairs but they finally got up them he noticed a little house with a huge tree next to it and as they make there way towards it he saw an old well house and it looked oddly femilair but he soon shook the feeling off and enterd the house when they enterd they were gretted by a middle aged women acsuming that that was kagomes mother

"oo hello dear ohhh and who it this"kagomes mother said pointing to inuyasha

"oooo this is inuyasha omom hes a friend I met today"

"ooo ok will he be staying for dinner?"

"umm idk let me ask"

"inuyasha do you wanna stay for dinner"

inuyasha was so busy looking around he didnt even hear her 'huh'

"do you want to stay for dinner"

**ummm sure I quess**

"great"

"ya mom"

"ok hunny y dont you guys go up stairs and ill call you down when dinners ready"

"ok mom, come on inuyasha"

**TBC...**


	2. making friends

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

after a couple of hours up stairs kagomes mom finally called them down from upstairs

"oo so what are we having tonight mom"kagome asked

"well nothing special just oden"

"oden, yay I love oden"

all kagome mom did was laugh and start to pour the oden into four separate bowls then set them on the table

thats when kagome noticed something else weird about inuyasha he handn't touch the oden yet _he must be hungry because he didn't have any lunch and im pretty sure he did have any breakfast this morning because he was late this morning to class so why is he eating I know if I went a holeday with out eating I would be starving..._

so kagome started watching inuyasha but inuyasha knew kagome was watching him so he picked up the chop sticks and started to eat a little to try and not raise suspicion even though he knew he would get a beating of a life time if his dad found out he was eating

after dinner kagome also notice inuyasha didn't even eat half of the oden she was begging to wonder if he ever ate then inuyasha looked at the clock a realized that it was 7 so inuyasha wrote that he had to get going so kagome said her goodbye then went up stairs to her room

when inuyasha gets him

inuyasha just walked in the front door being greeted with a his father fist colliding with his face although there was more force behind this one than all the others he had, it had nocked inuyasha straight to the ground and he think it popped his jaw out of its socket

"you fucking half-breed where the hell where you you were sapost to be home hours ago"inutashio said with venom laced in every word he spoke

all inuyasha did was just stay down on the ground and wait until it would all be over

"OOo nothing to say huh well good its hight time you fucking half-breed learned not to ever speak ha not like anybody would ever listen anyway who the fuck would"

but still all inuyasha did was just lay down and try to ignore his father then his father suddenly stop his rant and bent down took his hand a graped the scalp of inuyasha not even care if he left marks thats when he noticed the smell of oden on him that mad him even madder the little fucker had eaten oo he was gonna pay now

"inuyasha is is it that I smell oden"

a look of panic crossed inuyasha face and that what made inutashio smile a evil smile with is hand still on inuyashas scalp and dragged him all the way up the stairs and to the bathroom and right to the toilet and stuck inuyasha head in it until he was finished emptying out the oden he had just eaten only a couple of minutes ago

inuyasha took his finger out of his mouth he hated how his father knew every time he had eaten something and made him through it back up then finally inutashio let go of inuyasha his scalp was now throbbing and his stomached was begging to be feed

but inutashio couldn't just leave that as that he had to make his son pay for being out late and for eating food so he the metal rod of the wall that was holding a towel and started to beat inuyasha with it until he got bored and left the room with inuyasha laying out cold on the hard bathroom floor

while at kagomes house

_kagome was laying in her bed all covered up and was just thinking about today hmmm I wonder what inuyasha like Ive gotta find out more about him I mean hes interesting i dont know I cant help it I feel like im being pulled to be next to him hmmm I cant explain it...hmmmmm (falls asleep)_

next morning

inuyasha wakes up go to his room throws off his old clothes and checks out how many bruises he has now but all the bruises he had were on his back so he does hi best getting dressed then he realized that his jaw was till out ta place so he praced himself and popped it back into place witch hut like hell but it had to be done the he noticed he had a black eye and strangulation marks around his neck he just sighed and thought that if any one of those nosy teachers of his asked him about it hell just say he got in a fight that what his excuse was to mostly all his serious bruises that people could see

so inuyasha grabbed his stuff and decided that he would go out his window so he wouldn't have to be as quiet as a mouse because he really didn't think he could do that this morning after he got down on the ground he started his way to school

at school

kagome was waiting for inuyasha she was actually excited to see him for some reason but when he came him he looked like something the cat dragged in I mean he looked awful he had a black eye and hand prints around his neck like some one tried to strangle him kagome also saw the sympathetic look keada gave inuyasha and just shook her head, when inuyasha finally got to his seat next to her kagome was throwing miles of questions questions at him witch he didn't hear even one then the bell rang and keada utile he got a note from kagome asking him about his injuries he just gave her a confused look and and kagome just shook her head and waited until the class was over

in the hallway

"inuyasha wait up I gotta ask you something"

so inuyasha slowed down to a stop and waited for kagome and had a expression like 'what'

"OK inuyasha answer me this what happened to you"

**nothing**

"inuyasha we both know its nothing"

**its nothing I just got into a fight on the way home its not big deal**

"ooo inuyasha are you OK you don't look so good are you sure your OK??"kagome said with a hole lot of concern in her voice

**yes im fine**,_y is she being so nice no ones ever bothered to ask about my bruises be four why does she care so much about me im mean I only met her yesterday so y does she care so much??_

he looked at kagome and and all she did was lift up her hand and touch his black eye but inuyasha winced slightly but then relaxed against her soft touch , this was another sensation that he wasn't use to someone actually want o touch him and not to physically hurt him or cause him pain it felt oddly good but right then the bell rang breaking the trance between the two while making both of the teens blush beat red and hurried to their second class

at lunch

inuyasha walked in and went outside to his tree and jumped to his favorite branch and tried to get comfortable while his stomach gave a another luchering call for food but inuyasah had none to give it he already knew he was nothing but skin and bones and sometimes he wondered how we was able to go on but some days were better than others

as kagome was walking in to lunch she noticed that inuyasha was outside again in that tree well although they had gotten to know each other better she still hasn't introduced him to miroku or sango so that is what shes gonna do today so kagome goes up and buys her lunch sets it down at the table then asks her friends

"hey do u mind if I go over and ask If inuyasha wants to sit with us?"

"no go ahead but you'll probably be just the same reaction like yesterday"

"OOo today I just have this felling"

"OK"

so kagome walks outside and walks right up to the tree inuyasha was currently occupying and asked again

"hey inuyasha do u wanna come and sit at my table today?"

inuyasha just gave her a weird glance and was contemplating it in his head _well i dont know I sapose if I didn't like it then I could always come back here hmmmm_

"plz inuyasha I promise if you don't like it you can just come back out here OK"

(sigh) inuyasha closed his sketch book and jumped down while he did that he saw a huge smile now plastered on kagomes face and just followed her in while walking into the cafeteria they were greeted with some hateful glares and some confused looks and a mixture of both when the made it to the table kagome sat down and inuyasha sat down right next to her and all miroku and sango do was stair they never though inuyasha would so friendly (u know what I mean...right) so kagome saw them looking and said

"oo sry guys this is inuyasha ,inuyasha these are my friends miroku and sango"

all inuyasha did was nod and look down at the table he wasn't use to so many people being around he was use to sitting in his tree while drawing what ever came to mind (mostly morbid doodles)

so kagome seeing all the tension though she might break the ice she knew inuyasha was a nice person but didn't do good with talking to people so she though she would help

"ooh guys so what are we gonna do this weekend"

"ooo i dont know kkagome do you maybe wanna go to the mall and hangout"sango asked miroku wasn't really paying attention to the conversation really he was off in la la land

"ooo i dont know I kinda don't because I really need to get my room in order oo inuyasha do you wanna do something this weekend with us?"kagome was hopeing he would say yes

**uhhh sure I got nothing better to do **

"yay"kagome was so happy he had said yes she didn't know why and personally she really didn't care

then inuyasha turned his attension back on the table and kagome didn't like this so she said

"did you know that inuyasha is quiet the artist he really good"kagome said catching inuyashas attention

"ooo really is that true inuyasha"

but all inuyasha could do was stair back at the table and say nothing he didn't like it when people were focusing there attention on him

all kagome could do was frown then the bell rang wakening miroku from his daydream and everybody up and out of the cafeteria and onto next period

as always kagome waited for inuyasha and grabbed his hand and started off towards the art room

but while on there way there kagome couldn't stop thinking about inuyasha _what happened to him hes a sweet guy once you get to know him ill just have to ask in art class I hope there nothing wrong _

when they entered art the sat down and class begane everyone was working on there own project when kagome could take it anymore

"inuyasha hey is anything wrong?"

**no why ?**

"oo cuz you were really quiet during lunch are you sure your ok , you know you can tell me anything right"

**uhhhh yea and yes im fine **

"ok I worry about you"

thats another thing that caught inuyashas attention _why did she worry why did she care his own father didn't even care about his well being so why would anybody else_

"OK inuyasha ,oo hey do you want to come over to my house again my mom really adores you, know"

**she does**

"of course she does, why wouldn't she"

**i dont know**

"so are you gonna stay for dinner again"

**no I think ill eat dinner at my house **

"OOo OK then well ill c ya at my house then"

the bell rings

at kagomes house up in her room

"hey inuyasha wont you get in trouble with your father"

**no he really doesn't care what I do**

"ooo OK , hey inuyasha"

**ya **

can I take another look at your eye again I just want to make sure your all right"

**OK**

so kagome gets up and gets on her knees with one hand going up to touch his face and inched closer to further look at it but what she didn't realized was the closeness between the two until she about and inch away from his mouth and both all could do was stair at each other until they noticed that they were moving closer and closed there eyes and just when there lips were to touch the door opened with a little kid behind it it and as soon as they realized they potion they were in the jumped apart so quick you'd think they'd have whiplash

"oohs im telling mom"souta said

"souta don't you dare or ill tell mom that you once had hitomi(soutas gf) over here while nobody was home"

after kagome said that he viably paled and said

"oo fine I wont tell mom but mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready"

"ok tell mom ill be down in a minute ok"

"OK"

but when kagome turned back around she expected to see inuyasha instead all she saw a open window and no inuyasha damn it_ he snuck away again I hate it when he does that_

**TBC...**


	3. guitar lessons

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN and I do not the song lyrics they belong to five for fighting none of this belongs to me !!**

next day

kagome came in with a head full of thoughts I mean last night was so weird because one minutes she was checking inuyashas eye and then the next thing she knows there they were almost about to kiss_ I think we would of if souta hadn't came in, but then im mad that he did...do I like inuyasha well he is cute and sooo sweet sometimes ooo plus he has those super kawi doggie ears that I love so much and hes so naive sometimes but its just too cute when he gets that confused look on his face...OMG!! I do like inuyasha _at this though kagome blushed but then the door opened and inuyasha walked through it and had even more bruises than last time she saw him and insteanlty her blush gone away and got a concerned look on her face. Kagome watched inuyasha walk and noticed he was limping and that his hand was banged oh my god! _what the hell happened to him he couldn't have gotten into another fight and why is it that he always gets into fights but nobody ever know about it and how come it always happened when he was walking home from her house and why _kagome couldnt finish that thought cuz inuyasah just sat down so kagome instenly became concerned and said

"omg inuyasha what happened to you" and kagome raised her hand to touch his bruised check and he flinched but then again settled against her hand

**nothing just another fight**

as kagome heard this she said "how come I find that hard to believe"

**why**

"well maybe because your limping and you have more bruises"

**ya so**

"why is it that you only get in a fight on the way home to your house"

**i dont know **

"mmmhmmm, inuyasha is there something your not telling me because you know that you can tell me anything right and I'll do my best to understand so tell me"

**tell you what theres nothing to tell **

(sigh) "inuyasha plz just tell me, don't you trust me"

**I don't trust anybody **

when kagome read that she had a shocked and hurt expression

**listen its not you its just how Ive been able to protect myself over the years so don't take it personally**

"inuyasha I hear what your saying it just I wish you would confined in me more like a friend"

**kagome your the first friend I had since the middle of first grade**

"so plz just tell me whats wrong"

**how many times do I have to tell you theres nothing wrong so just drop it already!**

"No im not gonna just drop it not until you tell me whats wrong plz inuyasha"

**but theres nothing wrong so just keep your nose out of my business**

"but I know theirs has to be something wrong like why do you always come to school with so many bruises everyday and I find it hard to believe you get into a fight every night"

**but theres nothing wrong**

"come on inuyasha is there problems at home? Or something"

then inuyasha just gave her a dirty glare and ignored her for the rest of the class

next class with sango and miroku

"hey guys I think I mad inuyasha mad at me"

"why what cha do"sango asked

"i dont know all I did was ask him what was wrong and asked him if there were problems at home"

all sago did was look at miroku and they both nodded in agreement

and that when sago said "umm kagome me and miroku have something to tell you about inuyasha when he was in middle skool"

"OK what"

"well when inuyasha was in middle school he used to get into a lot of fights people were mercilessness they would either make fun of him because he lived in the bad part of Tokyo or what people called it back the the ghetto they made fun of him and made fun of him because he didn't have a great home life or worse they made fun of his mom so inuyasha got into a lot of fights"

all of a sudden kagome realizing she had to apologize

at lunch

kagome under inuyashas tree

"inuyasha"

inuyasha didn't even look down at her

so she decided she would try at the end of the day

the final bell rang

and you find kagome looking for inuyasha mostly everybody was gone so she didn't think it would be this hard but then she heard someone in the music room playing a guitar and got curious and started to head towards the door but what she saw surprised her it was inuyasha playing the guitar so kagome walked in and started to listen he was quit good she was surprised thats until inuyasha noticed she was there

"omg you play guitar, your so good"

"OOo and inuyasha im so sry about what I said this morning can you ever forgive me"

inuyasha just shook his head 'yes'

an kagome went over and hugged him which hurt like hell because of the bruises he had from his oh so loveing father

"hey do you think you could teach me how to play Ive kinda always wanted to"

shook his head yes again and pulled up another bench so she could sit down and gave her the guitar and came up behind her and playiced his hands over hers to make sure they were in the right place but when kagome looked at him and then he looked up they kinda started to get closer and then the next thing they know there lips were touching and they started to close there eyes kagome let go of the guitar and put her arms around inuyashas neck while the guitar was hanging around her shoulders inuyasha didn't know what the hell was happening but he liked it so he placed his hand on kagomes hips and just enjoyed it, but unknown to them miroku was just outside the door and saw the hole thing and after witnessing this he had this goofy grin on his face and walked off.

back in the music room

kagome and inuyasha were starting to run out of air so they broke it off and all inuyasha could do was blush and look down neither one said anything until inuyashas watch went off and they finally talked

"s-so ummm I guess ill see you tomorrow"kagome asked

**ya I guess you will**

"OK so ill see ya later"neither one of them moved fro a sec then kagome when up and kissed inuyasha on the check and said

"bye"

with miroku

miroku was running towards sangos house to tell her what he just saw in the music room then he saw her house and ran even faster and pounded on the door until sango answered and said

"you wont believe what I just saw"

"why what cha see"

so miroku wishperd it into sangos ear and then sango screamed

"WHAT!!"

"ya its all true"

"but how can that be I mean what happened to make them kiss"

"well saposivly kagome went in there to apalogised to him and saw that he was playing the guitar and asked him if he could teach her a little bit so he pulled up a chair and she sat down and he came up behind her and put his hands over hers then kagome looked up at him and he looked down at her then all of a sudden they kissed"

"omg does this mean there together now"

"i don't know, well ill talk to you tomorrow I just came to tell you c ya"

"ya c ya"

when inuyasha gets home

inuyasha gets in the door just to be greeted with his fathers fist again he was actually in a kinda good mood so he really didn't want to ruin it but his father had other plans he smelled a girl all over the half-breed

"so you finally found a wench"

inuyasha said nothing

"well answer me dammit!!"

when he didn't inutashio picked inuyasha up and threw him against a wall , inuyasha knew today his father was angrier than 10 hornets so he tried escaping upstairs but his father just followed and said

"awwww its so cute that your running away but none of that now"

so inutashio picked up inuyasha again and threw against another wall in his room instead this time there was a window and inuyasha broke through the glass and fell down the two story high fall onto the rock hard ground below, once inutashio herd a thump he was satisfied and there lay inuyasha out cold by the side of his house surrounded by broken glass

at kagomes house

kagome was lying down on her bed all ready for sleep but she couldn't and the reason why is because her mind couldn't stop thinking about the kiss after school _I still cant believe that we kissed omg was it so mazing I cant wait to see him tomorrow the morning turned out crummy but the afternoon was the best day I ever had...(falls asleep)_

next day at school

kagome was waiting for inuyasha to walk in she couldn't wait to see him after what happened yesterday

so kagome waited and waited then the bell rang so she just though inuyasha was running late like last time but little did she know that he was still out cold from falling out of his window, she waited all period for him to come in and when the bell rang she wondered where he was

next period

kagome came in kinda depressed she wanted to see inuyasha she missed him right off the bat sango and miroku took one look at her and knew something wasn't right so sango was the first one to ask

"kagome?"

kagome looked up "ya"

"are you all right you kinda look a little depressed"

(sigh) "its just inuyasha never showed up to first period and I was kind looking forward to seeing him I guess im just a little disappointed he didn't show"

"ooo sry"

"its OK"

and they stayed silent the rest of the period

when kagome walks in from school

"hello hunny"mrs.higurashi said

"ooh hi mom"kagome said in a depressed tone which caught her mothers interest because her daughter was always happy

"kagome are you alright"

"yes mom im just a little disappointed because inuyasha want in school today"

"ooohh OK dear well go get cleaned up for dinner and ill call you when its ready"

and kagome just shook her head 'yes' and went up stairs to her room

midnight in the side of inuyashas house

inuyasha was just wakening up

"uhhhh"_what the fuck just happened?_then inuyasha remembered damn he missed all of school he never did that well at least probably no one noticed so inuyasha did the best he could to get up and realized that he had an even worse limb than he already had and that he landed on his wrist so now that was broken , he did his best to walk but it was hard when he got in the house he expected to see his father in his recliner watching the TV but instead he found the house empty so he just thanked his lucky stars cuz his dad was the last person he wanted to see right now after he made it all the way up stairs and in his room then just landed on his bed he couldn't go to sleep so he pulled out his CD player and put his head phones in and listened to superman by the five for fighting he didn't know why he liked the song he just liked it for some weird reason:

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
'Bout a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me

Up, up and away, away from me  
Well it's alright  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me  
Inside of me, yeah inside of me, inside of me

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for a dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy…  
It's not easy to be me

and by the time the song was over inuyasha was asleep on his bed

the next day at school was just as same as yesterday inuyasha didn't show up and kagome got even more depresst and even more worried that something happened to inuyasha so she and sango were talking at her house with miroku

"sango im getting really worried about inuyasha"

"why hes only missed two days of school"

"ya I know but its not like him theres something about him that says he would rather be in school than at home"

"ya I know what you mean"

"well if he isant in school tomorrow we'll go and find out if hes alright OK"miroku said

(sigh) "alright"

and that was the end of the conversation cuz mrs.higurashi drove up to come to get kagome

**TBC...**


	4. a sneaking suspicion

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN!! IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM **

the next day at school

kagome was siting at her chair desperately waiting fro inuyasha to show up she was so revealed when she saw him walk through the front door but he looked even worse than usual but she didn't care she was just glad he was here she waited fro inuyasha to sit down and kissed him on the check and said

"hey inuyasha whats up, I'm so glad your here today I was getting so worried when you didn't show are you alright?"

all inuyasha did was nod and then he felt something on his shoulder and looked down to see what it was and saw that it was kagomes head resting there and then kagome looked up and just smiled at him and snuggled in more inuyasha didn't know what he did to deserve this but decided that he better not ask any questions or she might never do this again and this was another thing that felt oddly good to him and he even surprised himself when he but his arm around her and they stayed like that all first period avoiding all the shocked faces of others, up in the front with keada couldn't stop thinking about how much kagome was changing inuyasha for the better she knew kagome was just right for him

then the bell had to go an ruin it all but kagome didn't want to get up but forced herself to and grabbed her stuff while waiting fro inuyasha and grabbed his hand then walking out the door

in the hall way

"hey inuyasha do you wanna come over again today everybody misses you"

another thing he couldn't believe people actually missed him and his father couldn't stand the sight of him it made him fell nice that a couple of people didn't think he was so worthless and shook his head 'yes'

"OK ill see ya at lunch OK"

inuyasha shook his head again saying 'ya'

"OK c ya"and kagome went a kissed him on the check and walked away to go to her next class she couldn't wait to talk to sango she also had this goofy smile on her face while thinking of all of this

with kagome sango and miroku

"OMG sango I have something to tell you"

"what"

"well inuyasha is in school today and this morning first period was so perfect (sigh)" kagome said with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face

now thats what caught her attention

"OK what happened second period"

"well when inyasha came in and we talked but that isant really important what is important is that well I layed my head down on his shoulder and and he looked down at me and I smiled up and then I moved my head to get more comfortable and found out that his arm was around me"

"omg thats so sweet"

miroku wasn't really paying attention he was paying attention looking at all the girls in the class

then the bell rang

at lunch

kagome set her stuff down and went out to go get inuyasha and walked back into the cafe with him then sat down at the table but this time inuyasha wasn't contently looking at the table he had his head partly up and looking around still not use to this many people kagome sensing his discomfort grabbed his hand under the table and started to rub it with her thumb and stoped talking to sango for a minute to look over and smile at inuyasha be four returning to her conversation

at art

kagome came up behind inuyasha and saw that he was drawing something new in his sketch book but she couldn't see properly so she said

"hey what cha working on"

**OOo nothing **

"awww come on im your girlfriend you can show me"at the mention of that inuyasha just blushed and said

**well OK but its not that good** and gives her his sketch book

"and im sapost to believe that you think every drawing you do is bad" inuyasha just stayed quiet and kagome looked down at the drawing and saw that it was of her and she let out a gasp and that caught inuyasha's attention _oh no she hates it I just know she does (sigh) why can't I do anything right_ and the next thing you know kagome is hugging him and saying

" O MY GOD is this me" when kagome got a nod she said again

"wow inuyasha your really good I look better here than I do in real life but thats what confused inuyasha he though it looked horrible and that probably no one would be able to catch the real beauty of kagome

at kagomes house

inuyasha and kagome just walked in and kagome said hi to her mom then her and inuyasha walked up stairs but neither one of them seen her looked at their hands together then looked back up with a smile on her face

in kagomes room

inuyasha was sitting on her bed while kagome was just finishing up her homework then came to her bed and sat down next to inuyasha exhausted and layed her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes

then if was the natural thing to do inuyasha put his arm around her then kagome looked up at him and smiled then said

"hey do you wanna go to the mall"kagome asked then she felt him flinch and instantly said

"or we could go on a walk"

**a walk sounds good**

so they go down and tell her mother

while on the walk they just held hands ,kagome talked and inuyasha listened then they came to a pond and sat down , inuyasha took out to pennies one for him and the other for kagome and kagome understood and threw her cone in while wishing

_I wish inuyasha will always be happy _and then inuyasha toseing his in whil making a wish also

_I wish I won't be too much of a burden to kagome and I wish fro her to always be happy even if it isant with me _

then they looked at each other and moved closer and kissed inuyasha_ found out that kissing was his favorite past time but he still didn't understand why kagome had chosen him instead of some other boy he must be the luckiest han you to have some one like her_ then inuyasha pulled kagome closer and kagome thought _wow I must be the luckiest girl in this world I mean look here I am kissing inuyasha and he could have chosen anybody else but he chose me _

the after running out of air they finally seperated and kagome had this huge smile while inuyasha had this tiny one and they walked back to kagomes house

at kagomes house

"oooh there you two are its almost dinner time oh and inuyasha do you want to stay for dinner?"he looked at kagome and she had those damn puppy dog eyes so he shook his head 'yes' and took his place at the dinner table

after dinner inuyasha said he had to get going and left for his house but be for he left kagome ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the check while saying

"bye"and giggling

then inuyasha was on his way

at inuyashas house

inuyasha walked through the door and as always nutashio starts right right on him and smells food again so he did what he did the last time he dragged inuyasha up the stairs to the bath room and made him puke up all the food he had just eaten then beat the living day light out of him

next day at school

as always inuyasha came in all batterd and bruised and as always kagome was concerned and askked him if there was anything wrong and again said no kagome just sighed and left it at that

_(sigh) I wish I could tell you kagome I really wish I could but if I did then you'd be at risk and I couldn't let that happened just when I finally get someone that cares for me I couldn't I wouldn't ever put them in danger I'll tell her one day _inuyasha thought

and then the bell rang it was the typical day

after school it was the perfect weekend to do something with your boyfriend

so kagome invited inuyasha over and her and him walked to a movie and like the gentlemen inuyasha payed for the popcorn and soda and for there way in he had saved all week but came up with enough so they got there seat and the movie started to come up on the big screen the movie was one missed call and every time a scary part kagome would jump and latch onto inuyashas arm while bearing her head in his chest then she looked up and he looked down and then they started to kiss but this time kagome wanted to go further so she licked the bottom of inuyashas lip and he when he gasped she continued to kiss him until he got comfortable and kissed back ,5 minutes later they were still at it but were running out of air so they let go and started to breath heavily while looking at each other and started all over again

coming out of the movie therater

inuyashainuyasha both came out with tiny smilies on there face and since inuyasha didn't really wanna go home they walked around for a couple of hours and got something to eat then it started to get dark then they headed for kagomes house

at kagomes house

even though they had seen a movie they really didn't even remember half of it so they decided to watch another and popped some popcorn got drinks and got all snuggly on the couch together and watched the movie

half way into the movie inuyasha looked down at kagome and wondered if she wanted anymore popcorn but found out she was asleep on his chest so he layed back and stretched out on the couch while trying not to make kagome wake up luckily he didn't and by then next hour he was out like a light

next morning

inuyasha and kagome are still asleep on the couch when Mrs. Higurashi found them and all she did was smile and start to make breakfast then souta came down and saw that inuyasha was over he couldn't wait to hang out to him even though he hadn't had much time to spend together because he was always with his sister he always thought of inuyasha as his hero and his big brother so souta took his seat at the breakfast table

in the other room kagome was just starting to wake up from her place on inuyashas chest she didn't want to get up so she snuggled in closer and astarted to play with inuyasha fingers she kissed them saw how huge his hand is compared to hers and thats about the time that inuyasha woke up and saw that kagome was playing with his hands and started to kiss them one at a time but this time looked up at inuyasha while she was doing it and then they started to kiss inuyasha all the way up his neck to his mouth and then they shared a small kiss that is until souta barged in then looked shocked and turned back around and went back into the kitchen while the two on the couch now realized that they had o get up now so they got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast and inuyasha actually ate this time for once in his life time he was full it felt really good then kagome said

"hey inuyasha what do you want to do today"

**I don't know **

"um why don't we go to another one of those walks OK"

**OK**

so after they were through with their breakfast they started off on another walk

on there walk

you find inuyasha and kagome siting under a tree and kgaome got up and sat on inuyashas lap she wanted to be closer to inuyasha so she started to kiss his neck until she wanted more and moved up to under his chin and then moved up to his lips and they kissed him and they make out for about an hour then it was about time for lunch so they went back to the house

at the house

"NO ha inuyasha ha ha"

inuyasha and kagome were having a ice cream fight and inuyasha was currently tickling kagome so he took mercy on her and stopped then kagome turned the tables and flipped inuyasha and started to tickle him but there was one problem inuyasha wasn't ticklish so kagome got up and pouted saying

"awww your no fun"

so inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she turned around and they kissed but then looked at there state and just laughed together and cleaned each other off while giggling and sneaking in a few kisses hear an then then they both tried to move to clean the mess up and slipped and fell inuyasha laying on the bottom and kagome fell right on him they both looked at each other and just laughed and started to kiss then then of course to ruin the moment again souta walked in and saw them they walked away covering his eyes , unknown to them all Mrs. Higurashi was watching from a fair with a smile on her face she always knew those two would end up together she absolutely loved inuyasha he was just the sweetest boy and it didn't matter that he was a half demon she didn't care about that short off things as long as kagome was happy she didn't care what man her daughter was dating , back with inuyasha and kagome they finished cleaning up all the mess they made and kagome said

"hey inuyasha can you spend the night here again that was the best sleep I ever had"

**umm sure **

"YAY" kagome said and kissed inuyasah on the check ok so do you want to watch another movie like last night inuyasha shook his head 'yes' and while the movie was on the same thing happened they both fell asleep

the day was great but then it all had to come to an end when they were driving inuyasha home she saw the kind of neighborhood he lived in and inuyasha got out of the car and waved goodbye and then went inside and there his father was and they got into an arugument well mostly a one sided argument then inutashio started to push inuyasha into the kitchen then pushed him again and again until he stumbled over and when inuyasha went to grab something to help him up but he grabbed the wrong thing and grabbed the side of the stove that was still scolding hot and yelled while blowing on his sizling skin and ran up stairs inutashio decided that would be enough and went back to his recliner but unknown to them all was that kagome saw everything that just happened through there window while driving away


	5. authers note

OK to all my readers im sry I haven't updated in awhile but the end of school came and Ive been more focused on finals so as soon as finals are over ill update asap and thanx 4 all the reviews and I kinda had writers block but no worry

c ya

xXxDark FairyxXx


	6. a dance gone wrong

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

at kagomes house

kagome _couldn't believe what happened she never thought that a parent could be so aggressive and mean could it be that inuyasha never really got into fights that maybe his father did that to him but than that mean that his father abuses him but what parent would abuse there own child ?_then kagome thinks about all the her mother has been nice to her_ ooo hunny are you OK, kagome dear do you need anything else, love you dear good night _kagome just found it extremely difficult to believe that someone could do that sort of thing to a child even a teenager like inuyasha, kagome knew one thing that she had to get to the bottom of it she had to figure out no matter what!

* * *

at inuyashas house

you find inuyasha up in his room bandaging his injured hand and he knew he had to make up a another story to cover up why his hand is like this and that means he had to lie to kagome again witch he hated doing but he couldn't let kagome know about his home life and what his dad does to him he couldn't he wouldn't let kagome get hurt by his father. But inuyasha didn't wanna think of all this right now so he flopped down on his bed and waited for sleep to come.

_sigh I wish I could tell you but I just couldn't do that to you. I better get to bed_ inuyasha thought and drifted off to sleep...

at school

kagome got to school but she had come to a decision instead on questioning him and getting her now where than having inuyasha mad at her and her still stuck at square one she thought she'd just play along and try to get him to open up to her more and if that didn't work then she would snoop around and if that didn't work then she'd would pry him open for questions, so kagome waited for inuyasha to come in a sit down and thats about the time that he walked in bent down to give her a peck on the lips but kagome made it go longer and inuyasha just had this happy smile on his face and asked

**what was that four?**

"oh nothing I just missed you"so inuyasha just shrugged it off then an announcement came on saying

and with that kagome looked down and saw that his hand was banged an she knew why and she dint wanna let him so she decided to play along and said

"omg inuyasha what happened"kagome asked all concerned

**ohhh nothing**

"ohhh are you sure, are u sure your ok"kagome said taking a closer look at his injured hand and gave it a small kiss

"there does that feel better"

inuyasha blushed an shook his head 'yes' just then a announcement came on

"_attention students on this Friday there will be a formal ball thats all"_then inuyasha sneaked a look at kagome then when she looked at him he turned away with a blush while thinking

the rest of the period the only thing in mind was the dance and who was gonna ask who

with inuyasha

_hmmmm well I guess I ask her after all I am her boyfriend_ at that thought inuyasha still blushed at the thought that someone actually wanted him there with em let alone kiss em _ohhh what am I gonna do , __how the hell do I even ask her _while inuyasha was thinking up on his own problems there was someone else thinking about some thing two...

in the back of the school

there was two people plotting against the perfect couple and they were cooking up the perfect skeem to break the two up. Both kouga and kikyou could stand to see the two together ,kikyou had been plotting years to try and break inuyasha it was like nothing bothered him but now she found the perfect plan to finally break inuyashas spirit

"ok so heres what Ive come up with" kouga said

"we go to the dance an wait for the two to arrive then ill distract kagome and call her over for a minute an that will give you enough time to work on inuyasha, there never know what hit em its the perfect plan to cruse both of them at the same time"kouga explained

at that plain all kikyou did was cackle her evil laugh _ohh yes it is the perfect plain muuuhahahah!_...

with kagome

kagome was up in her room with sango talking about the dance

"ohh sango what if he doesn't ask me"kagome said

"ohh stop worrying about it you know he will after all he is your boyfriend"sango explained

"ya ya I know im just nervous"

"ya so what is inuyasha like now a days"

"ohh why do you want to know that he just the same person as when I met him"

"i don't know I mean your the first person that has actually tried to talk to him since the middle of first or second grade"

"ohh well hes so sweet but also supper shy around people, he doesn't like to be around huge amounts of people it kinda freaks him out oh he also loves it when its just him and me and its sad because he hardly any confidence in himself and he thinks that nobody cares about him but I kinda proved him wrong on that one ohh and you can never predict what mood hes gonna be in its weird he can be really open an loving one minute and at the next he can be really stiff an really shy the other minute plus the last thing is that when he talks to people its strange he wont ever look a person in the eyes he always is looking down at his feet like I said be four he doesn't really like meting new people he hates it when people pat him on the back and thats about it"

"ohh wait no another is if anybody makes any sudden movements he always flinches and his hands automatically go up in defense its really weird plus I don't think he eats hardly anything" kagome said and then takes a breath from saying all that

"wow" was all sango could say

but kagome was contemplating on weather or not to tell sango what she saw when they dropped inuyasha off but she tried covering it up be four sango noticed but it was to late and sango asked

"kagome whats wrong"

"ohh nothing why do you ask that?" kagome said with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"come on kagome tell me"

kagome has this pained look on her face that said she was dying to tell

"come on kagome you know you want to"

"OK ill tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone got it"

"alright I promise"

(sigh) "alright well I think inuyasha father abuses him"kagome said

all sango did was look at her with a shocked face an said

"kagome do you realizie what you just said"

"yes and you would to if you saw what I saw"

"ok well what did you see?"

"well inuyasha stayed with us for the weekend so when we gave him a ride home he seemed really nervous and when we were driving away I saw through the window inyashas father all mad and all inuyasha did was stand there and take it so his father got angrier an I saw him start to shove inuyasha about three times the third time inuyasha fell an when he got up he put his hand on the hot stove and thats why his hand is banged and all the father did was freakin laugh sango and then go into the other room while inyasha ran up the stairs holding his hand"kagome said with a panicked voice

"well it might have just been a bad day"

"ya sango what does he always say when he comes in and everybody can see his brusises"

"i got into a fight"

"ya and he said the same thing this time to so if he lied about this one who knows how many times his father had abused him and he just said to everybody he just got into a fight"

"kagome I don't know what to say"

"ya I know I still cant believe it and I even saw it happen"

"but why would inuyasha father abuse him"

"well didn't you say that nobody likes him because hes a han-you"

"well ya"

"well couldn't that be it"

"well maybe but what father would abuse their own child just because their a han-you"

" I don't know"

and for the rest of the night they just kept thinking of how a person could do that to someone

the next day at school

it was typical day and it was lunch

and inuyasha and kagomes were just about to reach the table until inuyasha pulled her over to the side and handed her a piece of paper. And while kagome was readig she couldn't help but smile and shook her head 'yes' and as soon as she did that inuyashas smiled a small smile but still kept his head looking down at his feet and they both made there way to the table were their friends were

when miroku and sango saw the two smiling they automatically knew why and all they did was smile back

with kagome and sango at the mall

"oh sango do you think that inuyasha will like this"

"kagome inuyasha will like anything on you, stop wrrying"

"ya I know im just so nervous that he won't like it"

kagome was looking her self in the mirror, she was wearing a black and red dress and it looked amazing on so kagome bought it with all the acceries and she helped sango pick out a dress for herself also she picked out a dress that was purple with a little shimmer to it with matching shoes. With all the stuff they bought they went home to unpack they both couldn't wait to go to the dance with the best dates (right after inuyasha asked kagome out miroku asked out to

be four the dance at kagomes house

"KAGOME!!ARE YOU DONE YET THE GUYS ARE HERE"Mrs.higurashi yelled

"yes mom"kagome said from atop of the stairs and starts to walk down to see inuyasha at the bottom in a white and black tux and boy did he look handsome

with inuyasha he couldn't believe how beautiful kagome looked. He couldn't stop staring and all kagome did was smile

"ok you two get together I want a picture"Mrs. Higurashi said

so they did and when that was over they both left 4 the dance

at the dance

it was so beautiful everything was decorated and then a song came on the stereo and it was I'll be by Edwin McCain. So inuyasha and kagome went out onto the dance floor and started swaying

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_Chorus:_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

_Repeat Chorus_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

_Repeat Chorus_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

and when that song was over another one started but kagome wanted to find miroku and sango

but apparently kouga didn't think so because he called her

"hey kagome can I talk to you for a minute"

(sigh)"I'll be right back inuyasha"

so kagome walked away with kouga leaving inuyasha standing there all alone

"ok kouga what did you want?"

but as soon as she said that kouga forced his lips on her and kagome was so shocked she didn't know what the hell to do

with inuyasha he was just standing there for kagome to come back that was until kikyou came up to him and started talking

"oh hey inuyasha"

all inuyasha did was stand there

"so how do you like the dance"

again all inuyasha did was stand there

"you know I hope you don't like kagome too much"

that got inuyashas atension and he looked up at her

all kikyou did was smile

"ohh ya look at what your little girlfriend is doing with kouga andn right in front of you I'll tell you this shes got nerve huh"

so inuyasha watched as a couple of people moved away and he saw kagome and kouga kissing he couldn't believe kagome his girlfriend was kissing kouga . At the site his heart instantly broke into a million pieces and when kagome looked at him he ran out the room with tears in his eyes threating to fall

with kagome

kagome finally came to her scenes and shoved kouga off of her and was furious at him

then she exploded

"HOW DRAE YOU!!"

she had seen inuyasha look at her an it nearly made her heart break she has to find him.

With inuyasha

he was running as fast as he could and reached his house he went straight to his room and went under his bed and pulled out a knife and a bottle of alcohol then pulled out his CD player and huddled in the corner of his closet and shut an locked the door.

Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out.

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You say you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay.  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust me.)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

TBC...


	7. i'm sorry

* * *

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN **

with kagome at the dance after she taught kouga a lesson she found miroku and sango to tell them what happened and to ask them if they had seen where inuyasha went to.

"so thats what happened"

"those two when I get my hands on the im gonna" sango said

all miroku did was shake his head

"guys do you know where inuyasha ran off to"

"no all we saw is him running out of here"

"oh thank anyway"kagome said and she searched for inuyasha all night until her mom came an picked her up kagome said to herself _im going to explain to him everything tomorrow at school._

At school the next day

kagome waited for inuyasha to come in so she could explain the hole thing but he didn't show and that just made her self feel even more crummy

after school with kagome walking home

kagome couldn't believe inuyasha didn't come in to school today well if he didn't come into tomorrow she was going to go out and find him no matter what (sigh) all of this was getting to kagome so she turned on her ipod and played I miss you by blink 182

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

(I miss you, I miss you)

(I miss you)

next day was the same thing

so kagome got ready and started running down the street where they once left inuyasha off at when he stayed the weekend with them

with kagome

kagome was running down the street as fast as she could she just had to find inuyasha and explain to him what happened so when kagome finally reached inuyashas house she didn't know weather or not to knock so she cautiously walked up to the front door passing the broken gate and making her way through the untrimmed grass and weeds when she got to the front door she noticed that it was parically open so she said

"inuaysha, hello is anybody home?"

when nobody answered she opened the door a little more and said

"hello?"

when she still didn't get a repsonce she opened the door all the way and walked in and what she saw shocked her the house was a complete wreck there were beer bottles every where and all the furniture were ripped an torn an just plain disgusting the kitchen only had a table with rotting food on it an the garbage looked like it hadn't been taken out in years kagome couldn't look at it anymore and saw stairs so she decided to go up em and when she reached the top she saw three doors so she opened the first door and saw a master bed room with more beer bottles so she closed that one and opened the second one and when she opened it it creaked like it hadn't been open in years and there was dust everywhere

so she closed that door and when to the end of the hall way an saw the last door so when she opened that one she found a desk a bed and there were dried blood on the walls and on the floor she was about to leave she heard someone moving so she followed the noise and came to a closet door and when kagome tried to open it she found it was locked and right next to the door she found a broken picture frame so she carefully remover the picture and it was o her an inuyasha at this kagome gasped and she went to the closet again an said

"inuyasha"

she didn't get a response

"inuyasha I know your in there please open the door"

but still she didn't get a response so she found a knife near the bed and picked the lock an when she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw inuyasha the man she was falling in love with huddled in the corner of his closet so she edmediatly ran over to him and what she saw in his hands shocked her even more she saw a bottle of alcohol and a knife she also noticed that inuyasha was unconscious then she noticed the CD player playing a song so kagome took the head phone off inuyasha and put em on

Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out.

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You say you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay.  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust me.)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

"oh my god inuyasha" kagome touched inuyashas check and shook him to make him wake up then he started to come to

"oh thank god inuyasha are you ok?"

all inuysaha did was turn his head away from kagome

so kagome grabbed his face and turned his face so she was looking in his eyes and said

"inuyasha look at me what you saw at the dance it wasn't real kouga forced me to kiss him I didn't want to but he forced me to I didn't know what to do I was in shock im so sorry you had to see that I would never to that to someone I care so much for" kagome said she looked at inuyasha to see what he had to say but when she looked at him he looked like he was struggling to believe her so kagome did the only thing she could think of and yanked his hair so that he was looking at her and kissed him at first inuaysha didn't do anything but then he started to kiss back. when they broke apart all they could do is stair at each other then kagome pulled inuyasha into a hug and said

"oh thank god your alright" kagome said a squeezed him harder

and for the first time inuyasha was gonna speak

"..ka-"inuyasha was cut off by the front door slamming close so inuyasha automatically knew who it was and dragged kagome out of the closet and brought her to the window where he had a escape ladder already hanging then he motioned for her to go down it so kagome did as she was told and went down the ladder and when inuyasha knew kagome was fair away he turned back around to be greeted with his fathers fist colliding with his face and it was just like any other day when inutashio got bored (and that usually meant until inuyasha was unconscious) he went back down stairs to sit in his recliner chair an flip throw the channels

next day at school

like always kagome came in a took her seat and waited for inuyasha to show up she wonderd why inuyasha rushed her out last night so she was going to find out.when inuyasha came in he looked awful again _hmmm how did he get in a fight this time I left him at his house this time and it was about 10 so he can't use that excuse anymore _

inuyasha walked over to kagome and kissed her an sat down thats when kagome asked her question

"ok inuyasha how'd you get these bruises"

**I got into a fight**

"how did you get into a fight when I left you at home"

_oh shit thats right um how the hell do I get out of this one _**ummm I tripped down the stairs this morning **

"oh really"

**ya**

(sigh)"well ok you know that I worry about you"

**kagome im fine**

"ya I know"

and for the of class they sat silent

in the next class with miroku and sango

"ohh sango I know hes not telling me something"kagome said

"well what do you think it could be"sango said

"guys will you keep I down im trying to pay attension to what the girls are wearing"miroku said

"oh shut up miroku were trying to figure something out over hear"sango said

"oh yea and what could be more important that girls in short skirts"

"ugh your such a perv you know that"

"why sango I do not know what your talking about"

"ugh never mind were trying to find out why inuyasha comes into school with all thoses bruises every day"

"good luck to you"then miroku turned back his attension back on the girls

"unless we get miroku helped us"kagome said to sango

"oh what could the lecher help us with"

"well hes a guy and inuyashas a guy so maybe inuyasah would open up more if he was with miroku"

"kagome you can't seriously believe that he has opened up to you more than anybody in I don't know how long so I dout he will open up to miroku"

"well you could always give it a try"

(sigh)"alright well how are you gonna even get miroku to help"

"oh I have and idea"

"hey miroku"

"what?"

"will you help us"

"and why would I do that"

"cuz if you do then sango will go on a date with you"

"WHAT"

"shhh"

"so will you"kagome asked

"alright"

"yay"

at lunch

everybody had got there lunch an kagome an sango had went to the bathroom so miroku thought he wouldn't get a better time than now so he scooted down and sat right across from inuyasha that was looking down at the lunch table

"so whats up"

inuyasha continued to stair

"hello anybody home"miroku said waving his hand in front of inuyashas face

that got inuyashas attention

"huh"

"there we go so whats up"

all inuyasha did was stair at him no body other than kagome had ever talked to him

"so what are you doing this weekend?"

**I don't know**

"oh I finally got sango to go on a date with me"

all inuyasha did was nod and look back down at the table

"so it must be kool dating kagome huh"

at that inuyasha tried to ignore him

an that was about the time the girls came back and then miroku slid back into his seat

kagome sat back down and said

"so what did you guys talk about while we were away"

**nothing**

"oh"kagome said looking at miroku

thats about the time the bell rang

after school

"so"kagome said

"he wouldn't talk"

(sigh)"thanx miroku your a big help"

"ya ya i'll c ya later k"

"ya"

with kagome up in her room

_(sigh) what am I gonna do he almost talked to me yesterday until the front door slamed I wonder why he got so nervous. Unless it was his father come to think of it ive never seen inuyashas father but who else could inuyasha thoses bruises because he never gets into any fights at school._

_Ugh i'll think of this later _and kagome falls asleep

TBC...


	8. fathers

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN **

at school

"ok class since fathers day is coming up (I know it already came an gone a while ago but work with me) I thought it would be nice for us to talk about our fathers"

at that Inuyasha instantly paled and Kagome noticed an said

"hey Inuyasha are you alright?"

all inuyasha did was shake his head 'yes'

"ok"

"ok class get into a circle"so the whole class did as they were told and moved there desks into a circle then keade started

"ok class well my father was a good man he always made sure there was food on the table"

next was kikyou

"oh I don't remember much about my father because he left us when I was little"

next was kouga

"ya my father is cool hes the person that made me"

next was kagome

"oh I only remember a little about my father because he dies when I was little but I remember he was very nice and him an my mom were very happy"

next was inuyasha

but all inuyasha did was look down at the floor until they skipped his turn and the rest of the class went

after class

"hey inuyasha"

**ya**

"how come u didn't say anything, come to think of it I don't know a thing about your father whats he like?"_ah ha I got him now _

**well-well**

then the bell rang and inuyasha scooted off before kagome could question him more _(sigh) that was close_

at kagomes house

"ok inuyasha u can't avoid this question any longer like Ive said before whats your father like?"

**well I really don't know, because hes never really home hes always out**

"oh I'm sorry"

**ya **

"so what was your mom like?"

at that inuyasha stiffened

**well she was the kindest person and she was the most beautifulest person anyone could see **

"she sounds wonderful"

then they just sat in a comfortable silence so kagome did what she thought would be best an walked over to the bed where inuyasha was siting down on the floor leaning against the bed so kagome sat down next to him a leaned into him and what surprised her was that inuyasha moved his arm so it was around her then kagome got an idea into her head an said

"hey inuyasha have u ever been to the beach"

inuyasha shook his head 'no'

"you've never been to the beach"

again inuyasha shook his head 'no'

"oh well were gonna change that tomorrows Saturday so we can go to the beach"

**but I don't even have any trunks**

"oh its ok we can go now an get you some"

kagome got up from her spot on her floor and was almost to the door when she noticed nobody was following her so she turned back and said

"well aren't you coming?"

so thats when inuyasha finally got up and followed her

at the mall

kagome was trying to get into a pair of trunks but inuyasha wasn't helping much because he refused to try them on

"oh come on inuyasha just try them on please!"

again inuyasha shook his head 'no'_ I get get undressed if I take my shirt off kagome will see all my scars and ask where I got them plus I still have bandages on _

"please inuyasha"kagome pleaded with him _grrr what the fuck why is he being so suborn about this unless he's really hiding something hmmmm..._

"unless your hiding something inuyasha"

**im not hidin anything**

"then try on the trunks"

**FINE!**

So kagome gave inuyasha the swimming trunks an waited by the changing room. After a couple of minutes they door finally sown open an inuyasha stepped out but it was not how she thought it would be he still looked great but instead of being bared chested he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that ended where the trunks began so kagome (sighed)

"inuyasha why are wearing a shirt"

**cuz its cold in hear**

"ugh fine just take em off"

so kagome got the trunks and now it was her turn to get a bathing suit so she dragged inuyasha off to Hot Topic and saw a bathing suit that looked cute so she grabbed it and mad inuyasha sit down and wait. A few minutes later the door opened and kagome stepped out of it and inuyasha mouth hit the floor! Kagome was dressed with a string bikini it was black and when kagome saw the expression on inuyashas face she went back to the dressing room changed back and bought it an thats was about all the time they had Mrs. Higurashi said she would met them at the front doors so they hurried along and went to the doors and jumped in the car an went home

+-

at the Higurashi home

kagomes mom was talking to kagome about what they bought with all her money so when she was done she turned to inuyasha an said

"oh inuyasha what did you buy"

inuyasha didn't say anything all he did was open his bag and lifted up his trunks

thats when Mrs. H (I don't wanna type higurashi in anymore ) started thinking _doesn't he ever talk ? I know I'll make him talk_ and she had the perfect opportunity when kagome left the room for a second because the phone rang so Mrs. H asked inuyasha a question

"so inuyasha how do you like my daughter"

so inuyasha checked his pockets for some paper an realized he was out so he held up his hand and was making the sign for a pencil and paper ( u kno right) but of course Mrs. H didn't get the picture so

she asked him again a little louder

"so inuyasha how do you like my daughter"

again all inuyasha did was try an ask her for some paper but again Mrs. H didn't listen an asked again louder

"so inuyasha do you like my daughter"

and when Mrs. H said that you found inuyasha with both hands over his ears

with kagome in thee next room

kagome just hanged up the phone when she heard her mom yell "so inuyasha do you like my daughter" so being instantly curious she went into the other room an found her boyfriend covering his ears with both hands with a pained expression on his face and her mother practically yelling at him

so she went over to her mom and made her shut up then went over to inuyasha and knelled down an asked him

"hey inuyasha are your ears okay"

an inuyasha make a expression that would sound like 'what' so all kagome could think was _great my mom make my boyfriend deaf _until inuyasha touched her and make a sign for a piece of paper an a pencil so kagome went up an got some an brought them back

**yes im fine kagome but I don't know about my ears there still ringing **

"aww then let me fix that" so kagome reached up and grabbed his ears an massaged them and by the expression on his face he loved it but kagome moms had to interrupt an ask

"ok kagome how'd you get him to talk to you"

-giggle- "mom I thought you knew that inuyasha was a mute"

at that Mrs. H felt like smacking her self and started to apologize

"oh inuyasha im so sorry I didn't know you didn't talk"

**its ok i would have answered you but I didn't have anymore paper with me **inuyasha wrote an handed it to Mrs. H

"im so sorry inuyasha I didn't know that you didn't speak"Mrs. H said

all inuyasha did was raise his hands up again sayin 'no problem'

thats when kagome cut in saying

"alright mom if your done I stealing inuyasha ,come lets go upstairs"

but while they going upstairs an note dropped into Mrs. H's hand so she opened it an it said

**to answer your question kagome is the nicest person ive met **

at that Mrs. H smiled and went into the kitchen

up stairs

"oh my god I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow can you inuyasha ?"kagome asked

_uhh ya what the fuck am I gonna do now I can't go tomorrow she'll she all my bruises an scars _**umm ya sure hey kagome I should probably be getting home so I'll c you tomorrow ok**

"ok"

so kagome an walked inuyasha down stairs an out the door

"so I'll see ya tomorrow,bye"

they both said there goodbyes an gave each other a goodbye kiss and then inuyasha walked home

with inuyasha

inuyasha just walked in the door an excerpted to be punched like he always is but thats when he noticed his father just staring at him from the recliner with a piece of paper in his hands

"inuyasha guess what I got today in the mail?"

all inuyasha did was look down at the ground

"all I ever wanted was decent grades but I guess that is just to much to hope for when I got a damn fuckin retarded half breed as a son, you god damn fucking idiot what do you have to say" by the time he was over he had stood up and was half way from inuyasha

again all inuyasha did was look down at the ground

so inutashio did what he always did when he was mad at his son he walked all the way over to and started to yell again

"im t so fuckin sick of this you coming in when ever you want to, god your the worst god damn son Ive ever had at least your brother actually did everything he was told an knew his place plus the bastard never defied me"

inuyasha just kept looking down at the ground

so inutashio grabbed his scalp an turned his head yup ward then he smelt it again the smell of food now that just mad inutashio even madder

"yo fuckin little bastard you ate again didn't you "

inuyasha shook his head 'no'

"don't you lie to me boy"

"god damn it"so inutashio dragged his son up the stairs an to the toiled an mad him throw up the the 'punishment' began it was an couple of hours be for the crashing an bashing stopped and when it did inuyasha aways again unconscious and inutashio was down stairs watching some TV show

the morning after at kagomes house

_ohh I can't wait today were going to the beach _kagome was all dressed an was ready to go to the ebach in fact the whole family was ready to go she was just waiting for inuyasha to show thats when her mother said

"kagome we can't wait any longer, here we'll leave a note saying that were at the beach that way if inuyasha comes he'll know were we are ok"

(sigh)"alright mom"kagome said in a depressed tone

so they all loaded in the car and took off

with inuyasha

_uhh what the hell happened oh ya thats what happened wow this has to be the second longest time ive been out oh shit I was sapost to met kagome today _so inuyasha looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 _shit maybe if I leave now I can catch her!_so inuyasha jumped out his window and started to run to the beach

at the beach

kagome was siting on the sand watching the sun set she had a alright say her family tried to cheer her up an it did work but only a little bit they were going to leave at 8:00 so she thought she would watch the sunset it was so pretty thats when she felt two arms wrap around her she was so surprised she turned around and saw inuyasha so kagome did the first thing she thought of and kissed him inuyasha happily complied thats when kagome broke the kiss an asked

"inuyasha how'd you get here"

**I ran**

"oh how come you didn't show this morning?"

**im so sorry my dad didn't want to go so I snuck out**

"oh then you shouldn't be here"kagome said in a sad tone while looking down

so inuyasha lifted up kagome chin **kagome I don't care what my dad says I would defy ever time if that meant i'd get to see you**

at that kagome melted and lept at him knocking him over in the sand and the two started to kiss but they were interrupted by kagome family watching them with big eyes. So kagome got off inuyasha and inuyasha stood up thats when kagome said

"oh inuyasha I don't think you've met my grandpa or my brother souta"

so inuyasha didn't know anything else to do but out strech his his hand so kagome introduced them

"souta this is inuyasha "

"inuyasha this is my brother sout you've guys already met remember the frist time you came home with me" an on both of their face there expression said '_oh right'_

"grandpa this is inuyasha"

"inuyasha this is my grandpa"

so when grandpa higurashi stuck his hand out he noticed that inuyasha's hand was clawed and that he had dog ears so he asked

"so inuyasha are you a demon?"

thats when kagome said

"oh right souta, grandpa inuyasha mute he doesn't speak at all"

so they all noded and inuyasha gave Mr.H (the grandpa)

a piece of paper that read

**actually im a hanyou my mom was human and my dad was a demon so im a inu hanyou**

"oh I see"

now it was soutas turn to but in a say

"wow your a hanyou thats so cool"

thats when inuyasha got a little weirded out nobody ever liked him because he was a hanyou now this little boy thought that being a hanyou was cool! So inuyasha walked over to kagome an stood behind her then kagome said

"hey guys since inuyasha just got here were gonna go for a walk ok"

on there walk

kagome an inuyasha were sitting down on the beach just sitting there when kagome said

"now this is what ive been waiting to do all day"

**really**

"ya im so glad you'd showed" kagome said looking up at him

**I am too **

then they started t o kiss again but this time kagome started to pull on inuyasha so he leaned forward and kagome leaned back into the sand and they started to make out. 5 minutes later they were still at it when kagome moved her hand down the back of inuyashas shirt and exsecting to feel skin but felt a bandage that made her break of the kiss an ask inuyasha

"why do you have a bandage on your back for?"

**oh its nothing when I was fixing the house I tripped and fell on a piece of glass **

kagome didn't answer him she just look up at him with big brown eyes filled with concern so inuyasha didn't know what to do so he started to kiss her neck thats when moved her head for better acess and started thinking _oh my god it's worser than I thought inuyashas father just doesn't beat him and leaves bruises _kagome couldn't even think of the horible things inuyasha been through so she rested her head against his head and moved it closer thats when she noticed claw marks on his head and _oh inuyash ayour father gets mad an takes it all out on you _thats when inuyasha went to kiss her and found that kagome kissed back but fireacly and changed there postion so she was on top and when the broke apart they were both trying to catch their breaths

"ithink we should be getting back its almost 8"

so they both got up and walked back to the others packed up camp and drove home

at kagomes house

"inuyasah please!"kagoem was pleading with inuyasha to spend the night like he did that one time she couldn't bear the that of him going home again

**but what about your mom won't she mind **

so kagome coverd inuyasha ears an said "MOM! CAN INUYASHA STAY THE NIGHT?"

"SURE!" Mrs. H yelled back

"see mom said it would be ok please"kagome gave him the puppy eyes so he cracked an shook his head 'yes'

"yay" kagome went over to inuyasha and hugged him

"come on"an dragged him down stairs an to the couch in the living room they popped some popcorn and both fell asleep watching a movie

**TBC...**


	9. school scare

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

at kagomes house

kagome was waking up like usual after a amazing nap _hmm how the hell am I gonna stop him from going home _but kagome wasn't able to finish that thought because inuyasha just walked in the room from playing a video game with souta he came in an sat right next to her so she said

"hey when do you have to go home?"

**whenever**

"oh so what do you want to do today"

then kagome got an idea "hey do you wanna call up miroku an sango an see if they wanna hang out?"

**uhh sure**

"ok u wait here an I'll go call miroku an sango"so kagome went into the other room

when sango an miroku showed up

kagome came outside to greet them with inuyasha

"hey guys whats up?"kagome asked

"ahh nothing so what do you guys wanna do today"said sango

"lets go to the mall, I can't wait to see what all the girls are wearing"said miroku an after he said that sango gave him a dirty look so he shut up

"well miroku has a point an besides inuyasha has only been to the mall once, right inuyasha"

everybody was focused on him again an he hated it so he just shook his head 'no' very quickly an was looking straight down at the ground and thats what worried kagome usually he would have his head up an would have his hand in hers and was so open but now he was all closed an disturbed so she grabbed his hand and leaned on him and said

"ya see so lets go ask my mom if she can give us a ride and I'll be right back"

* * *

at the entry way at the mall

were Mrs. H had just left them off an kagome could tell that inuyasha was really nervous so she tried to comfort him but I didn't really work because when they entered the mall inuyasha just became more nervous so she squeezed his hand tighter to let him know that she was still there and that seamed to do it because he snapped out of his trance and looked up at her an smiled a little then it went away at the huge site of people walking around so kagome just coasted him through all the people an to their first store.

"ooo sango this would look fabulous on you"kagome said to sango

"ditto so would this"

the girls were looking through all the cloths were miroku and inuyasha were standing up against the wall so miroku thought it would be good to try an talk

"ya know how girls are at the mall"

at that inuyasha looked up an just looked at him

"you know how they are"

again inuyasha just looked at him

"so I wounder when the girls are gonna be done"

at that inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders

"so umm-"but thankfully miroku didn't get to finish his sentence because kagome and sango had finished with themselves so they both came over with bags in there hands and when they came over they greeted there boyfriends with kisses on the cheek and thats when kagome an sango grabbed both inuyasha an miroku an started to shop for them an they both soon found out that it was impossible to get away so they gave in

after the shopping spree at the food court

"so inuyasha do you want anything?" kagome asked

**no im fine **but really he had been acting all day as if nothing has been wrong but really he was starting to get dizzy every once an awhile he was thankful that nobody has really noticed _shit I've been with out food for to long, but if I eat anything an my freaking father finds out which he always does than I'll be sure to get another beating an I don't think I can take them anymore im so weak now an I hate having to puck up everything I eat (sigh) _an thats when he noticed that he'd been thinking too long because kagome was looking at him an said

"hey are you alright?"kagome asked him while touching his fourhead

**ya im fine**

so kagome gave inuyasha one last look be four she turned back to ordering some food and asked inuyasha an miroku to go find a table

at the table

you find miroku an inuyasha sitting down

"so do you ever eat"miroku asked

**yeah why do you care**

"whoa sorry I asked dude"

and thats when inuyasha realized he had to apologize

**look im sry im only uset to kagome talkin to me**

"ahh it's ok no sweat"

and thats about when the girls came back with the pizza

"so did you guys talk about anything while we were gone?"kagome asked while taking her seat along with sango

"no"

**no**

they both said

"ok well everybody dig in while its still hot"kagome said

an thats what everyone did except inuyasha he was trying to control his hunger

with everybody

inuyasha and miroku were once again standing against the stores walls waiting for kagome and sango to get done shopping

and that was about the time when kagome called over inuyasha to see what he thought about this out fit but when he went to go over a wave of dizziness came over him and he couldn't see straight for a min then regained his composure and walked over as if nothing happened. But kagome saw an so did sango an miroku .

At kagomes house

they were all sittin up in kagomes room just talking

"ugh i'm so tired and we have school tomorrow"kagome said

"yeah I know I can;t wait until summer"said sango

"yeah me either, summer means hot weather an that means that girls will be going to the lake"miroku said and that got him a dirty look from both of the women

and inuyasha was just thinking about how he was gonna hide from kagome how he wasn't eating _I hope nobody saw that I almost fainted twice today and I don't know how the fuck im gonna get through school tomorrow .. _now inuyasha has been faced with this problem before but back then he didn't have anybody that talked to him an nobody that cared but now he had people that noticed freaking everything he did _ahhh maybe I just shouldn't show up tomorrow I mean just so I can get my strength up but if I do kagome will ask me a hundred questions the next day I'll just have to grin an bear It but I don't know how I can barley do anything now _and thats about when inuyasha said he had to go so they all said goodbye to him

back at kagomes house

"ok now theres something up with inuyasha you all saw it today" said kagome

"yeah kagomes right he nearly fainted at least twice today"sango said

" well maybe he just got up to fast " miroku said

and that just got his dry looks from the girls

" ok ok so I admit that he did seem different today"mirkou said with his hands raised up in defense

"well now that we got that settled, what are we gonna do about inuyasha I hate to see him go home but if I didn't let him he would think so thing is up"

" yeah so miroku what do you think we should do about this"said sango worridly

"i don't know and I dout that inuyashas father abuses him you guys just have over active imaginatives"said miroku

thats when kagome looked at sango and they both nodded so they decided to tell him what kagome saw that day when they left inuyasha off at his house ( I don't fell like righting the whole convo again its 3:30 in the mornin)

"well are you sure you saw that" miroku said

and that got him angry looks from both of em

"alright alright I believe you but if inuyashas dad abuses him then why doesn't he just go to the police or call one of those hot lines" mirkou said

"guys when did you say inuyasha first got bruises and stopped talking"

"well about 1 and the middle of second grade" said miroku

"well imagine If you were abused ever since first grade right after losing your mother and having no one to talk to, I mean hell his dad probably scared him so much when he was child he stopped talking completely" said kagome

"ya but that was first grade how was I sapost to know he was being abused when ever I asked him he would always say I fell or I ran into a door knob and I was six so I believed it then he never wanted to play anymore so I went over an started to play with the others boys until sango transferred over than me an her became friends and inuyasha just stopped acting normal and I didn't know what was wrong with him I was six I didn't think anything bad could ever hurt us" said miroku

"miroku its alright nobody is blaming you"sango said while trying to comfort him

"ya miroku we understand but when I first came to this school he was so wrapped with in himself it took me awhile to get him to open up and im still trying to get him to do that but what gets me is that once I took the time to get to know him I found that that hes an amazing artist and that he such a wonderful person and that it was so easy to find out everything I know all anybody had to do was just look and they'd know" kagome said

"we know kagome but we can't help that now we have to start making a plain to help inuyasha

so the rest of the night they concocked a plain to save inuyasha

at inuyashas house

inuyasha was just getting in when he saw that he was all alone in the house and that was really really weird so he walked up stairs and saw the attic was open so he decied to go up and see why and saw his moms old things all stuffed in boxes and opened up her jewelry box and saw her old necklace witch she wore everyday and all he could think is how beautiful it would look on kagome so he put it in his pocet an thats when the front door closed so he hurried up an try to get out of there before his dad saw him up here but was too late and went to bed again with bruises

at school the next day

inuyasha walked in even more weaker than he was yesterday

and when kagome saw him he looked even worse than yesterday and she saw the looks that keada gave him when he came into class with a new bruise

so when he sat down she said

"ok your deffently not good today are you" kagome said acting all concerned

**ya im fine**

"ok"

and they had a brief talk then class started but most of the class kagome kept checking on inuyasha even though he was right beside her

at lucnch

kagome had just got her lunch an was walking over o the table when sango and mirok came up to her and stared yelling

"KAGOME YOU HAVE TO COME NOW INUYASHA FAINTED"they both yelled at the same

and when kagome heard that she threw her lunch and started to run towards the big crowd of people and when she got to the front of it she saw inuyasha passed out on the floor so she intently went to him an tried to wake him

"inuyasha wake up" kagome said while tapping his cheek and after a couple of minutes of doing that he finally came to

"oh thank god your alright" she said hugging him and then helped him up and after a while all the people disapeared he was sitting on a bench with kagome

"ok inuyasha tell me why you passed out"

_I passed out because I havnet eaten anything for a week an a half_" **I can't**

"ok why can't you tell me"

**I just can't**

"inuyasha you passed out and all your telling is why is you can't"

and all inuyasha could do it look down

**kagome the reason I can't tell you is because-** inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence because miroku and sango came up to them with new from the nurse

"well inuyasha since you passed out the school the nurse said you have to go home"miroku said

so inuyasha shook his head saying 'yes'

and got his stuff and hugged kagome goodbye and walked home

when kagome got home

she noticed that inuyasha forgot his stuff that they bought him at the mall so she went downstairs with the bag in hand and told her mom that she was going to walk down to inuyashas house and give him the cloths that he forgot

with miroku and sango

they were both out on a date

"so I wonder whats gonna happen with inuyasha"sango said

"yea I know I can't imagine what it most be like for him to even be afraid enough not to talk for god knows how many years"

"ya I know I don't know what kind of father would do that to there own son"

"i don't know, my father was a good man an he never hurt a fly I just don't know how a person to even do that to another person let alone there son"

"Yea"

thats when miroku got a smile on his face "i remember when I first met inuyasha he was very scrappy and all the girls liked him because of his dogs ears well anyway I was getting picked on by a group of bullies and the next thing I know inuyahsa was in front of me holding them back and was defending ohh and his father back then was the best father a person could be an everybody just adored his mother she was so beautiful but then one day inuyasha came in crying and when I asked him he said his mother died and that his dad hurt him back then I just thought that his dad must be hruting to and then the next thing I know inuyasha moved an I didn't know where"

"well when I came I hardly saw him at all"

" ya you probably wouldn't"

with kagome

she just arrived at inuyashas house and heard a lot of yelling coming from inside so at first she was a little scared to open it then she heard something or someone crash into something so when she managed to gather up enough courage she opened the door up and what she saw will shock her for the rest of her life

"oh no...INUYASHA!!"

**TBC...**


	10. silent screams answered

* * *

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN **

kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing there was inuyasha lifted off of his feet in what sapost to be his fathers grasp but that wasn't what surprised her it was that inuyasha was all bloody an bruised but thats when inutashio said

"what are you doing hear girly, and don't you know how to fucking knock"inutashio said while taking his attention away from inuyasha and dropped him on the hard wooden floor

thats when kagome got over her internal shock and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!"kagome said while rushing over to inuyahsa to check if any thing sever has been done

"what do you think im doing, im punishing the half-breed"inutashio said like it was no big deal

"what the hell do you mean punishing him, what he do"

"he was born that's what he did half-breeds like him should be killed at birth there a waste of space an air"

"how can you say that about your own son" kagome said while helping inuyahsa up

"easily hes a fucking half-breed he deserves it"

thats when kagome got even more pissed "no he doesn't!!, he doesn't deserves this no ones does!!"

"oh I get it your one of those fucking half-breed lovers, yeah there was a time when I could be happy but then someone killed her an I saw everything clearly"

"but just because your wife died doesn't mean you can abuse your son"

"what I do with MY son is my business not yours girly"

"well im making it my business bud!"kagome said standing up tall to inutashio an poked his chest

thats when inutashio looked down and smacked her across the face sending her straight to the ground

and thats when it was inuyashas turn to get involved and when straight over to her and helped her up with a sad smile on his face

but thats when inutashio grabbed inuyasha by his scalp and dragged him away from kagome and said

"now if you'll excuse me girly me an my son has some business to attend to"and with that inutashio started to punch,kick you name it he did it and thats when kagome realized that she couldn't just stand hear an watch this happen so she ran up and jumped on inutashios back hitting him on his head to make him let go of inuyasha and thats what he did he dropped inuyasha and turned his attention on kagome

"alright girly if you want some hear it is" said and threw her off of his back and started to slap her but thats when inuyasha knew he had to help so thats when inuyasha did a run an jump onto his fathers back and started to chock him until he let go of kagome an when he did inutashio elbowed his son in the ribs an that was enough for inuyasha to get off an hold his bruised ribs but it didn't last very long because thats when inutashio turned his attention inuyasha again. Thats when inutashio picked up inuyahsa an threw him onto the coffee table in the living room so when he was busy focusing all his attention on inuyasha kagome ran straight to a window an yelled to the person walking down the side walk

"HELP!! PLEASE CALL 911"she yelled at the top of her lungs but at this point inutashio had already disposed of inuyasha since he was lying on the floor unconscious so inutashio once again on her

"HA HA HA im gonna finish you just like that bastard killed my wife!"inutashio yelled an started to strangle the life out of her

but luckily for kagome there was a lamp near by so she grabbed it an smashed it over inuashios head and that made him release kagome. So she dropped to the floor coughing for air then she got up from the floor an looked an saw that inuyasha was still unconscious so she had to do this all alone until he woke up. So thats when she remembered that she had her phone with her and started to back up a little while dialing 911 so they could listen to the conversation thats when she said

:"come on you don't want to do this"taking a step back

"oh I think I do"taking a step forward

"but what if the police find out?"taking another step back

"fuck they couldn't do anything if they tried shit I've been punishing that half-breed since he was about 5 and the so called 'police' haven't caught onto it so fair there all stupid as hell"

"so you've been abusing a helpless child since he was five"

"i just said that are you fucking deaf, wait what the fuck are you hiding behind your hands"

"nothing!"

"liar!! its a phone" inutashio became furious and grabbed the phone away from her destroying it

--\

while at the police station

at the police station

"hello 911 how may I help you"the lady said

thats when she heard people talking

"_come on you don't want to do this"_

"_oh I think I do"_

"_but what if the police find out?"_

"_fuck they couldn't do anything even if they tried shit I've been punishing that half-breed since he was about 5 and the so called 'police haven't caught on so fair there all stupid as hell"_

"_so you've been abusing a helpless child since he was five"_

"_i just said that are you fucking deaf, wait what the fuck are you hiding behind your hands"_

"_nothing!"_

"_liar!! its a phone" _

then the instant recording comes on

"_were sorry the number your trying to reach is either out of order or doesn't egzists have a nice day"_

she couldn't believe what she just heard so the police officer called over and explained what she heard and replayed it back

--/

back with kagome

inutashio has been slapping around kagome for a while but thats when inuyahsa started to come to and saw that kagome was getting beat by his father so he mustered up strength and picked him self up an to another run an jump onto his fathers back

--/

police station

"sir we have to help these people this just openly edmited that he has abused his son since he was five"

"fine they called on a phone didn't they"

"well yes sir but I think you need to hear the conversation"

"alright play it"

"_come on you don't want to do this"_

"_oh I think I do"_

"_but what if the police find out?"_

"_fuck they couldn't do anything even if they tried shit I've been punishing that half-breed since he was about 5 and the so called 'police' haven't caught on so fair there all stupid as hell"_

"_so you've been abusing a helpless child since he was five"_

"_i just said that are you fucking deaf, wait what the fuck are you hiding behind your hands"_

"_nothing!"_

"_liar!! its a phone" _

"and thats when the line went dead sir, when we tried to call it back sir we just got a phone recording"

"ok well see if you can track down the phone until we lose the signal"

--/

back with inu&kag

inuyasha was still on his dads back trying to get his attention away from kagome and it was working

until inutashio elbowed inuyasha in a healing wound and thats what made him let go. but that didn't stop

him from jumping right back onto his back started to strangle his father again with all his might and managed now his father was desperately trying to get his half-breed of a son off of his back he was slamming him into walls , tables then he spotted the stove and got a evil plain in his twizted little mind and made his way over and slammed his son back first into the burners and heard a blood curdling scream _"ha half-breed I got you wear I want you now"_ thought inutashio with a smirk and pressed harder down onto inuyasha making him yell harder.

From a fair kagome was watching the whole thing an just knew she had to help inuyasha he helped get his dad off of her now she has to help inuyasha but what could she do

inuyasha was still yelling up a storm and knew he had to get off and started to dig his claws into anything he could get his hands on and managed to get free and dropped to the ground taking deep breaths

kagome from across the room ran over to inuyasha wear he was still breathing heavily you could easily the places where he was burned because there was barley any shirt left on the back it was mostly all burned off including all of his long hair now it was all singed up to his ears

kagome didn't know what to do so she as easily as she could touch a part of his back that wasn't burnt and said

"inuyasha are you okay"_ok I know that is a really stupid question of course hes not okay -stupid- -stupid- _kagome thought to her self

but all inuyasha did was nod and start to get up

--/

police station

"ok where are they, have we got a signal yet ?"the police commissioner asked

"ummm yes sir we found out there on 24th street"

"alright then why the hell are we still standing around her get your lazy asses up and I was a dozen police car over at that residence now!"every body looked at him

"NOW!"

that got every body moving

--/

thats when inutashio came up with an ides to try an persuade kagome to turn against her beloved han-you

"look we can go on for hours doing this an since im such a nice guy I'll make you a deal"

"a deal what kind of a deal"

"a deal dumb ass, I'll let you go and forget about this hole thing all you have to do is turn against the half-breed"

"WHAT"

"thats my deal sweetheart take it or leave it"inutashio said smirking

"well then my answer would have to be...NO you sick bastard"

"well I tried an I was even nice about it"

kagome couldn't believe this guy he thought he was being nice! How the hell was he being nice. How could she just leave inuyasha with this ..this..monster!

They were both at a stand off until inutashio made the first move and went towards the one that was already weak in his eyes. So he picked up inuyasha by the neck and started to chock him while kagome was trying to get him to release his grasp on inuyasha and was just throwing anything she could get her hands on. Until she got he hands on this jug she found with saka in it so she picked that up and walked up behind inutashio and raised the bottle then smashed it right over his head it was a direct blow and that made him let go and was seeing birds for a few minutes then finally fell to the floor unconscious

while inuyasha was on the ground holding his neck an coughing for air

"come on inuyasha we have to get out of here "kagome said while putting one of inuyashas arms around her shoulder helping him up while trying to make it to the door but thats when they both heard a load groan signaling that some one was waking up

"where the hell do you think your going"

all they did was visibly 'gulp' and turned back around to see a pissed off demon looking them down

and both thought _'oh fuck'_

"ha if you thought that you could get rid of me that easily you were both rudely mistaken"inutashio said while getting up an dusting himself off

thats when inuyasha had an idea an started to walk with kagome an brought her close to the stairs so they bot sorta switched possions then inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand an bolted up stairs to his room then shut an locked his door then brought her over to the closet an shut then locked that door to. But on the outside.

InutashioInutashio was furious how dare he think that he can get away from him so he was steaming an stomped all the way up stairs and busted the door down with one fatal kick of his foot.

"alright where are you?"inutashio said while looking around the room

inside the closet

inuyasha held kagome tightly against him then hoped an prayed that his father didn't find them. They both had heard him stomp all the way up the stairs then they both heard the door break into to and thats when they started to panic

"are you under hear!!"inutashio asked an looked under the desk

inuyasha was desperately trying to sooth kagome by holding her close and just stroking her hair

"are you under hear!!"inutashio flipped over the bed

inuyasha held her tighter

"oh now I know where you are"so inutashio started to make his way over to the closet door and tried to open it but found it was locked an laughed a little bit before kicking that down to there he was the half-breed holding that girl

thats when inutashio got another evil idea so he walked into the closet an grabbed the girl from the han-yous grasp and dragged her out of the closet an inuyasha followed and saw that his father was holding kagome with a knife to her throat

"half-breed you better do as I say or she will get it"

inuyasha nodded

"go down stairs"

when inuyasha reached the stairs inutashio thought he wasn't going down them fast enough so he pushed him down the rest

"inu-"but kagome was cut off

"you shut up"

but before inuyasha was able to get up inutashio started to hit him again so that he knew he would stay down once he was satisfied he threw the knife and said

"watch half-breed, watch as I kill the only person that has ever remotly liked you"inutashio started to laugh while he started to strangle kagome again but this time much harder and inuyasha was powerless to stop him

_I have to get up I have to help her!_

But it was no use his body was to beatin up

_I can't just lay hear an watch this happen!_

Inuyasha watched as the life in her eyes was slowly draining away

_no_

_no_

_no_

_NO!_

thats when inuyasha finally expolted

"NO KAGOME!!"inuyasha yelled

that got every body's attention and his father let kagome go and started to stair at him now

"inuyasha"kagome said with unknown an shocked emotion

"what did you say" inutashio said quietly

thats when inuyasha gulped

"inuyasha! What have I told you about speaking!!"

"never to"inuyasha said very quietly

"then why are you still TALKING!"

"stop this"kagome yelled

"are you telling me that all this time you could talk"kagome asked inuyahsa

inuyasha shook his head 'yes'

"why the hell don't you want him talking"kagome asked inutashio

"the same way I don't want him eating!"

-gasp-"oh inuyasha"

"alright enough of this horse shit"intashio said an walked over to inuyasha

"you know I thought I tole you to never speak again!"inutashio yelled while striking inuyasha

but thats when inuyahsa finally snapped he had had it with getting abused an just standing there an taking it so he did something that surprised his father the most he fought back!.

Now they were tumbling around on the floor hitting each other until they stopped an inuyasha was on top strangling his father and had almost succeed but thats when inutashio at his last attempt brought out a hidden knife and stabbed inuyasha in the stomach then punched him in the temple and finally went unconscious then inuyasha finally couldn't take the pain anymore an fell unconscious to.

Kagome saw the whole thing and rushed over to inuyasha and held him in her arms resting his head on her shoulder thats when she heard syringes

"don't worry inuyasha everything will be alright now listen you can hear the police syringes

coming"kagome said while stroking inuyashas hair

**TBC...**

omfg you do not know how hard this chapter was sry 4 the wait hope u like it!

xXxDark FairyxXx


	11. the mysterious brother

* * *

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN **

while kagome was still holding inuyasha close to her an trying to make the bleeding stop from the stab wound on his stomach she listened as the syringes got closer an closer before they were at the front door busting it down and yelling

"FREEZ" three cops yelled while holding up there guns ready to attack

but they only found the house in shambles and found two unconscious people one lying on the ground and one being held by a girl and it looked like they'd both had a ruff night

thats when kagome finally said

"please you have to help him he's going to die if we don't get him to a hospital soon"

and thats when the chief stepped in an walked over to her an said

"don't worry we'll both gonna get you guys help"he said with kind eyes

"no you don't understand"kagome said while lifting up one of inuyashas hands that was covering his wound

and thats when the chief saw that this kid has been stabbed so he called over one of his officers and they called a ambulance

"don't worry the ambulance will be hear in about 2 minutes, you and your friend are safe now, but I know this Is hard for you but I need you to tell me what happened hear do you think you can do that ?"the chief asked

kagome nodded an held inuyasha closer

"well inuyasha is my boyfriend and we went to the mall today with me and my friends and bought some stuff and then went back to my house and then inuyasha went home and then I noticed that he forgot his things that he bought today so I told my mom that I was gonna go give them to him but when I got hear I heard screaming and stuff breaking so when I opened the door I found inuyasha being hit by his father and after that things just sort of went down hill because his father just got more angry so thats when I called the police but it wasn't a little while after that he found an broke my phone me an inuyasha tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't so him an inuyasha got into a big fight and inuyasha had had him beat but his father pulled out a knife an stabbed inuyasha then punched him in the temple then fell unconscious"

"when is the ambulance is gonna be hear again?"kagome asked woridly

"in just a few minutes now thats good if you can just hold on for a few minutes"the chief said

all kagome did was shook her head 'yes' and just looked down at inuyasha again

a couple minutes later the ambulance arrived and they bot halled inuyasha in on a stretcher and kagome just jumped in

at the hospital

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you

they were rushing inuyasha in on the stretcher and kagome was desperately on their tails they had banged her up on the way there but that didn't mean that her cloths were the same they were covered in inuyasha and hers blood

You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

the nurses were trying to get some air into him because thats when the doctor asked

"nurse I need his blood pressure?"

"its below 37 and dropping fast"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"SHIT were losing him COLD BLUE"the doctor yelled and at once inuyasha was whisked away into the intensive care unit into surgery leaving kagome standing dumbstruck

and thats when one of the nurses came over to her

"hello there your with the abuse pasaint that just came in aren't you?" the nurse asked

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

kagome shook her 'yes'

"well im terribly sorry but I'll have to give you these forums to sign and what is the boys name"

"its inuyasha"

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

"ok now does he have any living relatives"

kagome shook her head 'no'

"well ok the phone is over there is you need to use it and bring those papers over to the front desk when your done oh another thing my name is Joice if you need me just ask anybody ok but for now you'll have to wait in the waiting room until he gets out of surgery"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

again kagome just nodded an walked to the waiting room and walked over to the phone and called her mom

ring

ring

"hello higurashi residence"

-snife-"mom"

"hunny whats wrong"

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things

"mom im at the hospital"

"oh god hunny what happened?"

"there was a problem at inuyashas house an I'll tell you everything when you get hear so when can you come"

"oh hunny I just got souta to bed but im sure I can get your grandpa to watch him so i'll be there in about 10 to 15 minutes ok"

"alright"

click

He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

thats when kagome walked over to the chairs an sat down and waited

and watched at all the stairs she got from the blood on her shirt and watched at all the people coming an going until there was only her and she fell slowly asleep

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

hours from the hospital at a collage

where you find three people talking a girl named rin an a guy named jaken and then entered another guy named sesshomaru who was quite popular on campous thats when he walked over to his girlfriend rin an his friend jaken now sesshomaru was a full demon an so was jaken but jaken wasn't to found of humans but rin was diffenernt

"hey jaken, hi rin"sesshomaru greeted them both and gave rin a kiss on the cheek they all got to talking for a couple of hours until there was a call for him at the front deck

"hello"

"yes are you sesshomaru Takahashi?" the women asked

"yes who is calling"

"im with the shikon hospital weve got news hear saying that your brother inuyasha Takahashi was recently in a serious accident"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

thats when the phone hit the ground an sesshomaru insently picked it up

"umm ok i'll be there as fats as I can"

sesshomaru said and got ready not even caring how he looked and didn't even bother saying goodbye to anyone an spend off down the street

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

with kagome

she was just starting to wake up by being lightly shaken by her mother

How to save a life

How to save a life...

"mm mom what time is it"

"its 4:30 in the morning hunny"

"mm have they said anything about inuyasha yet"

"no im sorry hunny but i'll wake you up the second they say anything"

"mmm"kagome said failing back asleep

5:30

the doctor walked out of the intensive surgery unit and walked over to the half asleep mother an the already asleep daughter

"are you hear for the boy inuyasha"

"yes thats us"

mrs. H said an shook kagome awake

"well now that your both awake I have news for you concerning inuyasha"

they both braced for the worst

"well we managed to get him into surgery before anything serous happened but right now we still don't know if he will make it its pretty touchy considering he hasn't had hardly anything to eat in what i'd say about a week an a half to two weeks im surprised he hasn't passed out cold but anyway hes stable for now but only 1 vistor for now"the doctor explained

so kagome got up and followed the doctor to inuyashas room

In the room

_beep..beep...beep_

when kagome walked in she saw a bunch of monitors and the heart monitor

"oh inuyasha"

inuyasha was all banged up he had a cast on his left wrist and all the cuts an brusises that were on his face were now covered by by tiny bangeds with tap and there was the air tube that went down inuyashas through so he could breath

kagome slowly made her away over to the chair by his side an sat down and grabbed his hand thats when the doctor came in

"oh sorry I just came in to check him"

the doctor walked over and started to check inuyasha and a coupe minutes later

"well im still not sure if he'll make it but his signs are coming out good and are steady so my guess would be that hes gonna pull through"

than the doctor left the room

with sesshomaru

_what could have happened to inuyasha that could have him into the hospital hasn't father been taking care of him. i mean I know he uset to get into a lot of fights when he was young thats why he always had bruises and father always took good care of him when I was there I wounder what could have happened..._

with kagome and mrs.H

kagome had just explained everything to her mom and the doctor was talking to them both in the main lobby

"well he had some internal bleeding In his stomach but we fixed that while in surgery really all you have to do is wait until he heals witch won't be very long considering he is a half-demon so it won't take that long and oh theres a police officer out side but I don't think you want him in right now so i'll just send him away"the doctor said and then left

"well kagome now that everything is alright I think I should go home souta will be waking up soon and i'll have to explain to him why inuyasha won't be coming over today"

"ok mom i'm gonna stay hear for a little while I wanna be hear when he wakes up"

mrs.H nodded an they both hugged goodbye an then mrs.h left through the front doors

but as soon as she left their was a loud screaching sound then a man came rushing in

"hello I was called about my brother"the man asked while taking deep breaths

"ok come down sir now what was your brothers name"

"inuyasha Takahashi the nurse on the phone said he got into an accident"

"well he wasn't in an accident it turns out that his father was abusing him"

"what"

"yeah that what the file says now hes out of surgery if you want to see him your brother is in room 315 in the intensive care unit"

all sesshomaru did was nod

across the room kagome saw the hole thing she didn't know inuyasha had an older brother he never said anything so kagome walked over to him an touched him on the shoulder

"hello are you looking for inuyasha"

"umm yeah do you know him miss.."

"im kagome and I know inuyasha because im his girlfriend"

sesshomaru looked at her surprised for a minute then smiled

"well I never thought my brother would ever have a girlfriend"

"can I ask where were you when all of this has been happening?

"when what was happening?"

"i mean where were you when your brother was getting beatin by his father"

"what are you talking about father was nothing but the best"

"WHAT! How can you say that after what hes been doing to inuyasha and especially after tonight"

"what are you taking about father never abused inuyasha"

"oh really than how did the hell did this happen"

kagome said while taking him to inuyashas room and opening it up showing him lying on the bed with a bunch of machines connected to himself

"and this"kagome said while pointing at her shirt

sesshomaru was speechless

"...i..."sesshomaru couldn't say anything

and he couldn't look at inuyahsa anymore he had to find out the truth and ran out of the room all the way to the police station if what they said is true than that means he'd be at the police station and he had to know if everything those people had said were true...

**TBC...**

I know I said it wasnt gonna be awhile but I couldnt stop wrightin and if I get 10 more reviews than i'll do my best to update soon just like this

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	12. oh back to school

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN**

with kagome

she was not looking forward to this day because she had to go back to school today and everybody knew what happened how couldn't they it was all over the news but nobody has really got the whole story yet because inuyasha wasn't awake yet. Thats when Mrs. H interrupted her daughters thoughts an said

"oh dear you'd better hurry or you'll be late for school"

kagome nodded and head out the door to the bus stop

at school

when she entered school she got stairs from everybody one was because she still had hands prints on her neck and her cheek was black an blue also she had a bandage on her forehead but she tried her best to avoid the stairs and all the side conversations going on thats when sango an miroku ran up to her an started talking

"hey kagome, you alright?"sango asked

"yeah kagome, you okay?"it was mirokus turn to ask

"yeah im okay"

"good now can you please tell us what happened?"sango asked

"yeah I'll ah I'll tell you guys at my house tonight"

"okay"they both said thats when the bell rang and everyone went searching for there class room

after first period

kagome was just about to leave when keade stopped her

"oh kagome could-could you stay a couple of minutes?"

"yeah sure"

thats when keade asked her a question she wasn't prepared for

"oh how is inuyasha?"

"umm hes alright im planing to go visit him after school"

"oh thats good I tell you Ive kept an eye on him for years an im so glad that someone has finally stopped his father I always had a bad felling that something wasn't right with his father when I had to talk to him about a bad grade that inuyasha got an the next day inuyasha came in with tuns of bruises but I couldn't so anything teachers can't get involved with students out side of school thank god you finally stopped him im so glad"

thats when the bell rang

"umm thank you keade but I have to be going"

"right good afternoon"

the rest of the day went by slowly and she even heard rumors about how this was all false that nothing happened to inuyasha but few people believed that an she found out that it was started by kouga

at kagomes house

kagome was sitting in her room at least trying to focus on doing her homework but atlas she wasn't doing very well thats when she heard the door bell rang an then her mom yelling that miroku an sango just showed up an then her door opened

"ok kagome now will you please tell us what happened?" sango asked

and miroku just nodded

(sigh)"alright sit down"

so they did

"well you know when you guys left I noticed that inuyasha left his cloths that he bought today so I thought I would be nice if I went an brought it to him so when I got there I heard screaming and then I heard something break so I opened the door an saw inuyasha all bloody an bruised and his father had lifted him off of the ground then me an him got into a fight oh and somewhere during the fight inuyahsa actually said something"

"wow really, well what he'd say and how did you get him to talk"sango asked miroku was still kinda shocked

"well he was just waking up from being unconscious and he could barley stand up let alone save me because at the time his father was choking me I guess he realized that he had to do something an that lead to him yelling he yelled _"NO KAGOME!!"_ and thats when inuyasha had shock written all over his face as if he couldn't believe he just spoke and thats about the time that inuyashas father dropped me it was unreal what happened next

"_inuyasha"kagome said with unknown an shocked emotion_

"_what did you say" inutashio said quietly_

_thats when inuyasha gulped_

"_inuyasha! What have I told you about speaking!!"_

"_never to"inuyasha said very quietly_

"_then why are you still TALKING!"_

"_stop this"kagome yelled_

"_are you telling me that all this time you could talk"kagome asked inuyahsa_

_inuyasha shook his head 'yes'_

"_why the hell don't you want him talking"kagome asked inutashio_

"_the same way I don't want him eating!"_

_-gasp-"oh inuyasha"_

"_alright enough of this horse shit"intashio said an walked over to inuyasha_

"_you know I thought I toled you to never speak again!"inutashio yelled while striking inuyasha_

_but thats when inuyahsa finally snapped he had had it with getting abused an just standing there an taking it so he did something that surprised his father the most he fought back!._

_Now they were tumbling around on the floor hitting each other until they stopped an inuyasha was on top strangling his father and had almost succeed but thats when inutashio at his last attempt brought out a hidden knife and stabbed inuyasha in the stomach then punched him in the temple and finally went unconscious then inuyasha finally couldn't take the pain anymore an fell unconscious to_.

It was so unreal I saw what happened an rushed over to him an thats about the time the police arrived"kagome finished

there were shocked expressions all around

"so thats why inuyasha never ate lunch I always wondered if he ever got hungry and I guess thats why he stopped talking well how is he now?"sango asked miroku was having a hard time taking all the new info in

"well right now hes in the hospital in the intensive care unite he hasn't woken up yet and I was over there today you guys can tag along if you want but anyway im not gonna go 1 day with out seeing him"

"im going"sango said

"yeah me two" miroku added

--/

a couple days later at the hospital with kagome

kagome was sitting right next to inuyasha with one hand holding his hand an the other one stroking his head she just couldn't wait until he woke up the doctors said that he should wake up in a day or two because the blow to his temple and do the fact that to begin with his body was in such poor condition his body will need time to recover plus theres the stab wound on his stomach to consider but since hes a half demon he would recover faster than the normal human but that wouldn't cover up the emotional scaring that has been done thats when kagome heard a song coming on

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

thats when kagome remembered all the stares she got just because she was nice to him and noticed how people treated him an just knew he had to have a friend

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

thats when another memory came to her when the first day at school back from everything just happened everybody was just looking at her an didn't bother talking to her they were all having small side conversations assuming that they knew what happened but what angered her the most was that since no one had actually saw inuyasha some actually considered that it wasn't true that he was just faking that rumor was being spread by none other than kouga.

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

she remembered when she told sango an miroku the truth about what had happened an remembered when they first saw inuyasha they both gasped and couldn't find words to say anything but they both became regulars at the hospital to see him to

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

With sesshomaru

he was in his car speeding down the street to the police station when he got there he rushed in the front doors and asked that he immediate see his father

"and what is your fathers name sir"the secretary asked

"inutashio Takahashi" sesshomaru said quickly

"alright sir and just what relation do you have to him"

"im his son"

"alright you can see him but only for a couple of minutes visiting hours are about to end in about 10 minutes, just go down to the hall hes number 528"

sesshomaru nodded and started walking

and when he got to the cell he found his father laying on the bed and he had bruises all over him

"father"sesshomaru asked that got the guys attention and when he got up he asked as if he was drunk but sesshomaru has never seen his father drunk before

"father I came hear to ask you something?"

inutashio went right over to the cell bars an leaned on them and said

"sesshomaru is that you son"

"yeas father how did you get in hear"

"pssh it was nothing they arrested me for discipling that fucking half-breed whats his name inutrasha" inutashio said while still trying to think up the name

"you mean inuyasha"

"yeah thats the one the bastards took him away in that ambulance an took me hear I didn't do anything wrong an besides that bastard half breed had it coming to him and he had to nerve to actually speak to me after I told to never speak again but thats ok because your back now son we can forget about the fucking half breed an go back to the way things were"

sesshomaru to say at the least was flabbergasted

he couldn't believe what his father had just said to him had he always treated inuyasha this way how could he have not seen it before all the mysterious bruises and then sudden;y stopped talking and the change in his apitight and he once remembered that he once walked in on a one sided yelling argument but as soon as he walked him his father stopped and said that everything was alright and but on a fake smile

"wait how long have you've been discipling inuyasha dad?"

"hmm about since Izayoi died"

_-gasp- tha-thats means that hes been abusing inuyasha right under my nose since he was five how am I just finding out about this now!_

Thats when sesshomaru slowly started to back away from the cell and then ran to his car an speed off

while at the hospital

kagome was still there with inuyasha but thats when she heard someone running down the hall way and skidded to a stop just about then the door opened revealing sesshomaru

he looked out of breath and he was even more of a mess than last time she saw him

"sesshomaru what are you doing hear" kagome asked standing up beside inuyashas bed

" I came to see inuyasha is-is he alright?" sesshomaru asked while taking a couple steps forward

"yeah the doctor said the he should wake in in about one to two days the blow to his temple an that inuyasha hasn't been eating hardly anything made his body really weak but no worry I know hes strong an that he'll get through it" kagome said while staring down at him then looked up

sesshomaru walked all the way over to wear his little brother lay

"i never knew"

"what"

"i never knew father he never treated me like that I can't believe it took me this long to find out im such an idiot"

kagome didn't know what to say

"huh I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me"

-gasp-" don't say that"

"how can I not he suffered while I had the easy life and it was all happening right under my nose"

"well then you two can talk when he wakes up but I don't know if he will actually talk from what I know your dad made him stop speaking and never feed him but anyway im glad you guys got another chance to patch things up inuyahsa is just the sweetest persion once he openen's up to you"

all sesshomaru could do was look at his little brother and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anybody ever causes him any kind of pain

**TBC...**

if I get 10 more reviews I promise to update sooner!but anyway hope it wasn't to boring for ya

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	13. waken up

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN**

with kagome

"hey guys im going over to the hospital you guys wanna come"kagome asked over to miroku an sango

"well im pretty sure I'll be going over in about an hour after im done with my homework"sango said

"yeah same here"mirkou added

"ok well im going over now so I'll met you there" kagome said

"ok see ya there"they both said

at the hospital

when she walked into inuyashas room she noticed that sesshomaru was already there

"oh hey sesshomaru"

"hey"

"any news yet?"

"no, not yet"

"oh ok"

about 5 minutes later the doctor came in for another routine check up

"ok it seams that inuyasha hear is starting to shows signs of improvement but once he wakes up witch will probably be in a couple of hours would be my guess we have to document every wound on his body for the court and we will have to give him a physical to make sure that everything is falling back into place right oh and then theres the matter with talking to the police but im sure you can handle the police another day"

"so hes gonna wake up today?"kagome asked

"yes he'll probably but up in about two to three hours at the most and when hes awake have him press the button on his bed to call for me so I can check him once over again oh and to take that breathing tub out of him an replace it with a mask"the doctor said then exited

after that kagome an sesshomaru had the biggest grins in the world sesshomaru couldn't wait to see his little brother again he wanted to make amends with him and kagome couldn't wait to have her boyfriend back so the first thing she did was call miroku and sango

_ring_

_ring_

"hey sango its me kagome"

"_oh hi kagome whats up hows inuyasha?"_

"sango you won't believe it the doctor said hes going to wake up in a couple of hours isant that great!"

"_yeah it is I'll be there in a couple of hours if I can _"

"ok, oh an can you tell miroku for me I don't really wanna leave inuyasha right now"

_-giggle-"ya I can understand an ya I'll tell miroku for ya see ya later"_

"bye"

with sesshomaru

_should I call rin shes gonna be so worried I mean I haven't seen her in a week shes totally gonna freak well on the other hand shes gonna be even more pissed if I don't call her I better call her_

so searched his pockets for his cell phone an remembered he left it back in his dorm because he thought he wouldn't need it that day how stupid could he be so he got off of his chair and walked down to the main lobby and walked over to a pay phone

_ring _

_ring _

_ring _

_come on rin pick up!_

_Ring_

"_hello"_

_yes!_

"rin its me"

"_sesshomaru?"_

"yeah"

"_where have you been Ive been worried sick and you've completely missed all of your classes and you won't answer your phone plus-"_

"ring listen to me I have a perfectly good reason to all your questions "

"_ok then tell me"_

"you remember when I had a phone call at the front desk right before I left so suddenly"

"_yeah"_

"well ok that was a call from the hospital my-"

"_the hospital why would the hospital be calling your for"_

"i would tell you if you'd let me explain first with no interruptions OK"

"_sorry"_

"ok as I was saying it was the hospital calling because my little brother had been in a serious accident and im the only living realitive"

"_wait but what about your dad?"_

"ugh I really don't wanna talk about him at this moment long story short it turns out I never really knew him"

"_whats thats sapost to mean "_

"listen rin I really don't wanna explain all of this to you on the phone can you come down pleas"

"_yeah sure come to think of it I've never met your little brother sesshomaru I don't even know his name "_

"his name is inuyasha now are you coming or not because the doctor said inuyasha will be waking up soon an I wanna be there when he does ok "

"_yeah sure sessh I'll be there as fast as I can"_

"thanks rin, I love you"

"_yeah love you to"_

_click _

after that seshomaru hung up the phone an made his way back to his brothers room

where he found kagome sitting in the seat right next to inuyashas bed while holding his non-injured hand

"oh hey sesshomaru where'd you go?"

"to make a call to my finance"

"you have a finance, I didn't know that"

"yeah it's weird she even came an met father once but inyasha wasn't there or I would have introduced them"

" I bet he would have liked her?"

"you think?"

"yeah so whens she gonna be hear?"

" I don't know actually"

"oh well I wounder when inuyasha gonna wake up?"

" I don't know I hope soon I can't wait till he does I haven't seen inuyahsa since he was 13"

"oh whys that?"

"well I couldn't wait to move away from home see all my friends and go to collage that I kinda left everything hear"

"oh"

"well mi sure you guys were close when you wear together?"

"..."

"ok let me guess you guys weren't close I take it"

"you could say that I never understood inuyasha it was like he was always in a world of his own, when ever I would ask him to do something he either didn't answer me or just ignored me so after awhile I sorta gave p asking him to do anything I know horrible right?"

"yeah when I first met inuyasha he kept wondering why I was being so nice to him until we became friends and then I made friends with miroku an sango an found out that miroku uset to be friends with inuaysha before his mother died after that they sorta drifted apart and then sango moved into town so anyway one day we had his fight because I kept insisting that something more happened that he just into a fight and things went from bad to worse and he wouldn't look at me for the rest of the day and then after school I went to find him to apologizes and heard him inside the music room and found out that hes very good at playing the guitar well long story short I apologized and asked him if he could teach me some an he said yes an while he was teaching me we sorta kissed and after that day we became boyfriend an girlfriend" kagome said with a light blush on her face

"hm"

thats when both of them stopped there conversation when they heard a moan coming from the boy next to them and realized that inuyasha was waking up so kagome quickly got up

"inuyasha are you ok"

about then inuyasha eyes open but into tiny little slits and started to look around

(inuyashas pov)

_ahh what the fuck just happened?! im sore all over _thats when it hit him kagome his father the syringes and then everything went black but thats about when he started to notice his surroundings he noticed kagome was there _hmm kagome_ then noticed he was in a hospital but thats about when he saw someone he hadn't seen in years _he has no right to be hear shouldn't he be with fuckin father being his perfect little son!_ But he came back when he noticed that kagome was stroking his hair and he couldn't help it it felt so good

(normal pov)

"oh right" kagome said an pushed the button to call the doctor in

an in a couple of minutes he was

thats about when the doctor entered in and walked over to inuyasha and started his check up

"ok inuyasha im just gonna give you a check up to make sure your in tip top shape"

"ok now can you follow this light"the doctor asked an singed at light in his eye moving it back an forward

"good now im going to remove this tube ok its gonna feel weird but bear with me"

inuyasha nodded

and the doctor started to pull it out slowly but then it was all out an inuyasha was coughing while trying to sit up so the doctor helped him with kagome lightly rubbing his back to make him feel better. Then when the coughing stopped they helped inuyasha lay back down

"well everything seams to be in place and I'll come back in a couple of hours to do the pictures and the physcial"the doctor said then exited

thats when kagomes attention was brought back to the hand that was squeezing hers now

"..ka...go..m...e"inuyasha managed to say

"hey inuyasha don't speak save your energy "

inuyasha nodded

but thats when inuyasha remembered that another person was in the room and shifted his head to look at him. Thats what shocked him it was sesshomaru! That bastard what shocked him more was that he started to talk to him

"hey inuyasha"sesshomaru said while raising his hand to stroke his head but thats when inuyahsa turned his head sharply with this look of pure hatred on his face

"ok I guess I deserved that"sesshomaru said while trying to touch inuyasha again

"...don't...tou..ch..me...bas...tard!"inuyasha was barley able to get out while still not even giving his brother a single look

sesshomaru didn't know what to say but kagome helped change the subject by saying

"ok inuyasha do you know what everybody's been worried sick about you"

it worked because inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look

"oh its true sango and miroku are coming to visit you today to once they finish there homework plus momma and souta have missed seeing you at the house"

thats when inuyasha gave her a look saying 'really?'

"yes really, you big goof even though you don't think anybody does a lot of people care about you"

thats when the disbelieving look came back

"oh your imposible"

thats when inuaysha gave a tiny smile

"oh im so glad your ok you don't know how much Ive missed you!" kagome said while getting him into a light head lock and kissed right in between his kawii puppy ears and all inuyasha did was snuggle closer an fall asleep with his rams wrapped around kagomes waist and sesshomaru watched the whole thing he couldn't believe it his little brother actually drop down his guard and fall asleep in the womens arms

"how did you do that?"sesshomaru asked

"what do you mean?"kagome asked back

"how did you get him to drop his guard down like that Ive never seen him do it"

thats when kagome smiled an looked down at the sleeping han-you in her arms an said

"trust me it wasn't easy , but I finally managed to break down the walls that surrounded his cold an broken heart and managed to fix it but the only problem is that he only trusts me an wont trust anybody because hes afraid to get hurt again thats why it was so hard to gain his trust"

"yeah I tried to get him to talk to me but he never really confided in me much"

"well thats probably because an Im just going on what you've told me that you weren't around very much for him to confide in you"

"yeah you could say that I was out with friends alot"

thats about when the nurse came in with an air tank an a mask to help inuyasha breath but one problem was that inuyasha wouldn't let go of his death grip on kagome so she had to lay on the bed with him until he woke up

and sesshomaru said that he was going to call rin to see where she was

at the main lobby

"rin"

"_ya"_

"its sesshomaru I was just calling to see where you were?"

"_well im about 15 minutes away so i'll see you soon"_

"alright bye"

"_bye"_

_click_

with miroku an sango

they were both on there way to the hospital and walked into the main lobby to the front desk and asked what room inuyasha was in and headed up

but when they got there they found kagome laying on the bed with inuyasha sleeping next to her with his head on her shoulder and his two arms wrapped around her wait so the both entered silently as they possibly could kagome saw them

and mouthed 'hi'

"hey so how is he doing?" they both asked at the same time

-giggle-"hes doing fine just catching up on his beauty sleep"

"so wheres this mystery brother of his?"

"right hear"

and at that miroku and sango turned around to see another guy that looked like inuyasha looking back at them...

**TBC...**

--/

well I hoped everybody liked that chap hope it wasn't to bring for ya an if I get 10 review I'll update sooner

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	14. a brotherly convo turned wrong

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN **

at the hospital

"oh so your the mystery brother kagome told me about I never knew inuyasha had a brother?"said miroku

"ya me either"sango said

"ya I didn't either until inuyasha was brought in then he showed up"kagome added

"so were you treated the same way inuyasha was?"sango asked

"no"sesshomaru said with guilt in his voice

"wait then why did you leave him with that monster!"sango yelled

"i didn't know"

"what?"sango an miroku both said

"sango he didn't know that his father hit inuyasha"

"oh"they both said

"yeah"

thats when sangos phone went off

and a couple minutes later they were sayin there goodbyes because sangos mother had arins to run so they both had to go

--/

with Mrs. H

she was home and was washing the dishes thinking

_how can someone do that to a child no wonder the boys the way he is I bet he can talk, I wonder how it is that he lived through all of that an still turned out so good, but another question is how am I gonna tell souta inuyahsa is like his hero.._

thats when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs so she turned off the facutend turned around to find souta half asleep (its midnight)

"mom why are you up at this time of night"souta asked

"souta I have to tell you something"

"alright what is it?"

"souta you better sit down for this"

"why mom is something wrong?"souta asked sitting down

"umm well you see when kagome was down at inuyahsas there was a problem"

"what kind of problem mom?"

"well inuyasha got hurt"

"but hes gonna be alright isn't he mom?"

"souta I don't know,when I saw him he wasn't awake and needed help breathing"

"bu-but he has to be alright!"souta said while jumping up

"i know dear, do you want to go an see him tomorrow after school"

"can't we go now?"

-giggle-"i don't think so inuyashas probably asleep at this hour and probably so is kagome"

"oh so thats why sis isin't home"

"yes so do you want to visit him after school?"

"can we just skip school?"

-giggle-"no souta you can't skip school inuyasha will still be at the hospital when you get out of school alright"

-sigh-"alright mom, good night"

"good night"

--/

at the hospital

it was in the after noon about kagome an sesshomaru were there because kagome was excused from school for this day, kagome was still on the bed attached to inuyasha and sesshomaru still didn't know how to confront his brother so he just stayed in the background

"so what am I gonna do with you, when you get out?"

**I don't know**

thats about when the doctor came in with a wheelchair

"okay I came to take inuyasha to make sure everything is going alright"

"okay inuyasha do you need help getting up"

inuyasha shook his head 'yeah'

"ok"

inuyasha could hardly make it out of his bed let alone walk by him self

so when he did get out of bed kagome had one of her arms around his body while his arm was across her shoulders and he took a couple of steps even with kagomes help he still need more suport getting to the wheelchair to he also used the bed

when he got there and sat down

"alright this shouldn't take more than about an hour maybe a little more alright"

kagome and sesshomaru nodded

--/

with Mr. H and souta

she was at the school waiting to pick up souta they were both going from school straight to the hospital for a couple of hours then back home for the evening

thats when she spotted souta coming out the front doors and waved at him to come over

"did you have a good day at school"

"no I thought it would never end now can we please go see inuyasha"

"yeas souta we can go an visit him"

and they were off

--/

at the hospital

"i knew he would hate me"sesshomaru said

"oh stop it he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like you very much"kagome said while trying to cheer up the mood

thats when a nurse came in an said

"are you sesshomaru?"

"yes"

"well theres a girl at the front desk asking for you"

"that must be rin you wanna come an meet her?"

"i would love to"

--/

at the main lobby

sesshomaru pointed out rin and they started to walk up to her

"rin you've finally made it"said sesshomau while giving rin a hug

"oh sesshomaru its good to see you again"rin said while returning the hug

but thats when sesshomaru broke it off an realized that kagome was still there

"oh rin I would like you to met inuyashas girlfriend, kagome"

"its nice to met you"

"so are you going to tell me what happened to your little brother or what"

--/

a half an hour later

"oh my god the poor dear"

"yeah"

and thats about when another nurse came in again

"are you kagome"

"yes I am"

"well your mother an your brother are waiting for you in the main lobby"

"oh thank you"

"i'll be right back"kagome told em both

--/

main lobby

kagome found souta an mama

"mama"

"o there you are dear how is inuyasha?"

"well hes doing alright he woke up a couple of hours ago"

"oh thats wonderful I brought souta over here so he can see him"

"oh well hes not here right now the doctor has him, but he should be coming back soon you guys can wait with us"

"us?"

"o yes did you know inuyasha had an older brother"

"he does"

"ya I never knew either"

"did he you know get treated the same way as inuyasha?"

"no his umm father played favorites because sesshomaru is a full demon"

"oh"

"yeah"

"mom can we go up now?"souta asked impaitently

"yes we can"

--/

in inuyashas room

"mom this is sesshomaru"

"nice to meet you im kagomes mother, I never knew inuyasha had an older brother"

"yeah I get that a lot"

"oh sorry"

"no don't be sorry it's my fault that I didn't see what father was doing to inuyasha now he hates me"

"sesshomaru"kagome warned him

"its true kagome you saw it your self when he woke up he didn't even wanna look at me he completely ignored me an focused his attention on you"

"well what did you expect him to open an happy with you"

"well.."

"ugh"kagome grunted tired of explaining it to him

"sesshomaru inuyasha is gonna need a lot of time to heal I hope you know that"Mrs. H pointed out

but thats about when the doctor came wheeling inuyasha in

"okay we recored all of his brusies and it looks like everything is healing perfectly, all he needs now is just rest"

"thank you"kagome said while walking over to inuyasha to help him up an to his bed an got seatled in

thats when souta started in

"hey inuyasha are you alright"

she shook his head 'yes'

"well thats good everybody has been worried sick about you, an I didn't know you had a brother is he like you"

inuyasha shook his head 'no'

"oh we better be going your grandfather will be wondering where we are"Mrs. H said

"awww mom do we have to, inuyasha just got back can't we stay longer?"souta pleaded

"no im sorry not today you have homework to do plus when we get home I have to start diner"

"aww okay can we come back tomorrow?"

"yes"

"alright bye inuyasha hope you feel better"

inuyasha nodded

thats when sesshomaru excused himself to go to the bathroom an rin went to

with them out of the room inuyasha suddenly relaxed into his bed

"why..ar.e ..they...here?"asked inuyasha with some gaps in his speech

"well because they care for you silly"

"huh..sessho...maru care..i..do..ut that"

"hey come to think of it how come you've never once told me you had an older brother?"

"because..i..don't"

"inuyasha! Don't say that he'll hear you"kagome scolded

"go..od"

"inuyasha what do you have against your brother?"

"i..to..ld ..you I..don't ...have a ...bro..ther"

"ok inuyasha why don't you have a brother"

"because.. a brother...is sapost to...be there..f.or...you when you..need them...there sapost...to look ...out for you...and not abandon..you..in some..hell...hole while...there..living...the good...lifetakes a breath that...man out.. there..isan't my..brother..hes just..a spoiled...little pup..that hasn't had any..hardship in..his..life"takes another breath

kagome didn't know what to say so she just hugged him and wondered how the hell she was gonna reunite the two

--/

out side of the room

unknown to everybody sesshomaru heard the whole conversation

"ya see rin he does hate me im a horrible brother"

"sesshomaru stop acting like this you can't change the past but you can change the future now do you want to mope around about this or do you want to actually do something about it an actually get to know your little brother"

"your right rin thanks I needed that"

"good now go in there an have a talk with your brother an sesshomaru don't expect much to happen its gonna take a long time for you to to even have a mutual relation ship"

"right"sesshomaru said before entering

**TBC...**

--/

thank to all my readers if I get 10 more reviews ill update sooner an hope I didn't make sesshomaru to much of a whimp lol

til next time

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	15. authers note sry

To all my readers im sorry I haven't updated in awhile but wrighters block is a bitch I dont know what to do for the next chapter but anyway sorry I know how annoying auther notes are sorry this is not a chapter ill update as soon as I get some ideas

til next time

xXxDarkfFairyxXx


	16. words don't mean a thing

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN **

at the hospital

sesshomaru just walked in to find an saw that kagome an inuyasha were in a lip lock

-cough-

that jumped them apart

"kagome could I ah have a few minutes with my little brother?"

kagome nodded an kissed inuyasha on the forhead then got up and said

"i'll just be right out side of the door if you need me k"

inuyasha nodded then kagome exited but inuyasha didn't even pay any attention to sesshomaru

_ahh what the hell am I gonna say now?!_

"little brother?"sesshomaru said hesitantly

inuyasha just turned his head away with a death glare

"inuyasha I' m sorry"

still nothing

"inuyasha please I didn't know if I did I would have never left an gone to collage or had gone out with my friends please im sorry if I had know-"sesshomaru wasn't able to finish his sentence because inuyasha interupted him

"if...you...had..know..ive lived with you...my whole life how could... you not know..."

"inuyasha you've got to believe me I didn't know that father hit you"

"Bullshit!...when I first met kagome...she didn't know anything...about me...and just in a couple of...mouths she figured out what was...happening to me...and your telling me that we lived together...all of our...lives that you didn't know...thats Bullshit!"

"inuyasha i-"

"save it!...i don't want to hear it...just get out"

"but inuyasha-"

"i said get out!"at saying this inuyasha started to cough

"inuyahsa please-"

"...out..."inuyahsa managed to say between coughs

so sesshomaru did just that he walked to the door an left

--/

on the other side of the door

rin an kagome quickly come up to him an said

"so how'd it go?"they both asked

"ahhh he still hates me an thinks that I knew father was beating him but I didn't know"

"but didn't you explain to him that if you had know-"

"yes I did an he said that was bullshit because when he first me you you didn't know a thing about him an figured it out in a couple of mouths when we grew up together an I had to know"

"oh"

but thats when iuyashas doctor started to walk up to them with a police officer behind him

"im sorry but the police man here would like to know when he can talk to inuyasha?"

"oh let me ask inuyasha if hes ready now?"kagome said while walking in his room

when she walked in she saw him in a light nap with the air mask around his face so she walked over to him kissed him on the forehead walked out of the door an dimming the lights.

--/

"umm hes asleep but im sure we can probably do it tomorrow how about at three?"

"alright"the officer said an walked away with the doctor

"well im going to go home now since inuyashas sleeping, ill see you guys tomorrow k"kagome said an started to walk away

"sesshomaru why don't we go get a hotel for the rest of the night even kagome is going home alright"

sesshomaru just nodded

--/

in the middle of the night with sesshomaru

he was having a nightmare

_little sesshomaru had just come home from going out with his friends_

_as he walked in the door he saw his father yelling at inuyasha and all inuyashas was doing is standing there taking it so he walked into the room carefully but the his father saw him an suddenly stopped an but on a smile _

"_oh his sesshomaru what are you doing back so soon"_

"_well suki an kio had to go home so anyway father why are you yelling at inuyasha?"_

"_oh I was just mad at him because he broke a dish and I was just telling him to try an not do it again because there expensive"intashio said with a fake smile an patting inuyasha on the back hard!_

"_oh ok"_

"_alright inuyasha I think you learned your lesson you can go to your room"_

_at this inuyasha ran up to his room as fast as he could with sesshomaru following him _

_inuyahsas had just reached his door an was about to go into his room but sesshomaru stopped him_

"_hey next time you should come to with us we had a lot of fun"_

_inuyasha didn't say anything because he was forbidden to talk an forbidden to be happy but ofcourse sesshomaru didn't know that _

_when inuyasha didn't answer sesshomaru sighed an went to his room _

_sometimes he couldn't understand his brother he always got into fights at school an didn't even talk to anyone oh well_

at this sesshomaru woke up an walked out to the bellcany an watched what was happening down below because he knew he couldn't get back to sleep tonight

--/

the next day with kagome after school

(it was a half day)

she was on her way to the hospital with some of inuyashas stuff the police have taken from his house that he asked for

--/

in inuyashas room

hey inuyasha I got your stuff the policeman just gave it back to me oh an he said that he'll be ready for you at three (its 2:45)

inuyasha nods an picks up his CD player

"so what kind of songs you have on there?"

**probably nothing you would like**(hes writing b/c the doc wants him to rest his voice)

"try me"

**alright grab a head phone**

so kagome did as she was told an put one of the head phones in her ears

this song is

**Welcome To My Life – By Simple Plan**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

when the song ended inuyasha wrote

**this was one of my favorite songs **

"oh inuyasha"

thats when the police officer walked in

"are you ready to start"

at this inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand an squeezed it

"yeas I think we are"

"alright you may begin when ever"

so inuyasha moves him self into a sitting postion

"what do you...wanna know?"inuyasha asked

"when was the first time your father hit you"

"after my moms funeral"

"well why did he hit you"

"beacuse I kept asking him...when was mommy coming..home"

-**flashback-**

_little inuyasha had just got home from his mothers funeral_

"_daddy when is mommy coming home?"_

_no one answered_

"_daddy?"_

_thats when when he didn't get an answer this time little inuyasha tugged on his fathers pants to get his attention_

"_daddy when is mommy coming home I miss he-"but little inuyasha wasn't able to finish that sentence because his father had slapped him_

_inuyasha was on the ground holding his red check_

"_will you shut up! Already shes gone an shes never coming back so just get use to it got it!"_

"_whiney little half-breed"he mumbled under his breath_

inuyasha still remembered that day still

"ok can you tell me when things had changed from just going from a slap to a punch things like that"

"father would usually punish me for.. breaking a dish or for being late.. coming home but one time I was late getting..g home because.. miroku asked... me if I wanted hang out with him an I hadn't ..in forever so I said yes and ..when I -cough- got home he was mad I tried to apologize to him but he wouldn't have it...thats when he said I lost my privilege to speak an that from that day forth I wasn't allowed to speak and he ordered me to dump miroku as a friend because..-takes a breath- half breeds aren't sapost to have friends"

"hmm mm well this is almost over I just have to ask you a couple more questions, now while you were living with your father have you ever tried to kill your self in abuse cases like yours the victim mostly always trys to kill him or her self"

"yes I did try twice"

"with what items"

"the first time was with alcohol and the second time was with a knife I cut my wrists to shreds"

"alright now one more question an were done we have reports saying that you have a brother where was he when all of this was happening"

"out with his friends he didn't pay any attention to me he was fathers perfect son father worshiped the ground sesshomaru walked on"

"alright that should be enough if we need you again we'll get in contact ok good after noon"the officer said then exited

inuyasha let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding in he never spoke of his life before except kagome

"inuaysha I never knew you tried to kill your self"

"kagome that was awhile ago plus I'll let you in on a little secret but you can't tell alright"

kagome nodded

"alright you know the day we first met"

"yeah"

"well I was actually thinking of trying again that day"

-gasp-

"but no worry when I met you I couldn't go through with it all of a sudden so I postponed it but then that kiss happened before you showed up I really didn't have anything where to belong I was just there now I figured out I belong with you"

"ahhh"kagome said hugging him

"alright enough mushy stuff for the day"inuyasha said an pulled away from kagome

"what I don't even get a kiss for telling you a secret?"

"oh im sorry let me fix that"

so kagome grabs his face a kisses him

--/

well hope you like it because I don't know when the next chapter is going up because school is starting on Thursday which sux! Anyway hope you liked it an hope I didn't make inu to mushy and like always if I get 10 more reviews ill try an update sooner if I don't get writers block first

til next time

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	17. New home, New beginings

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

--/

the next day in the hospital with inuyasha an everybody (souta, kagome, Mrs. H)

"inuyasha I know you probably don't want to think about this but where are you gonna go after getting out of the hospital"Mrs. H asked

**I don't know I heard I was going to an orphanage or a foster home probably one of the two**

" oh do you want to go?"

**not really considering I was already in both of em some time in my life**

"oh, well umm you see inuyasha I've been talking to your doctor an brother and they both agreed and well I was wondering when you get out would you like to live with us?"

at this inuyasha eyes went bug eyed he couldn't answer he was speechless an still after a couple of minutes he had the same expression until kagome shook his shoulder lightly an snapped him out of it

so inuyasha did his best to wright down his answer

**you would really want a half-breed living with you?**

"well yes god knows you spend most of your time at my house until you go home for the night, so what do you say?"

thats when he looked over to kagome an asked **i-i-i don't know what to say**

"say yes silly"

**uhhh yes**

"great I already got everything arranged oh this is gonna be so fun"

"well I better be off I have to pick up souta from school, oh an I have to tell him the good news that you are going to be living with us now oh he is gonna be so happy"Mrs. H rambled on while going out the door leaving the couple behind her one confused an the other with a smile on her face.

--/

at soutas school

momma had just picked him up and was going to tel him the news. When souta was in she started up the car.

"hi honey how was school"

"boring as usual, hey mom can we go visit inuyasha today please"souta pleaded

"ya thats where were headed"

thats when souta noticed that he wasn't going home

"oh souta dear I have something to tell you"

"what is it mom?"

"well while you were in school I went an had a talk with inuyasha"

"yeah what is something wrong with him?"

"no souta nothings wrong with him, but we had a talk about where we was going to stay after he got out of the hospital"

"yeah mom so what did he say?"

"well he said that he heard that they were gonna send him to an orphanage or a foster home so-"

"but mom you can't let them do that h-h-he should stay with us!!"

"i know souta thats why I asked him if he would want to and he said..."

"yeah" souta was getting anxious waiting

"well he said yes he would"

"mom are you sure"

"yes souta"

"OMG thats so cool inuyasha gets to live with us oh we can play video games an play cards an oh-"

souta kept going on an on about what he an inuyasha would do until they reached the hospital an even then he wouldn't stop until they got to inuyashas room, souta was the first one in of course.

"hey inuyasha is is true that your gonna be staying with us?"

**'yes'**

"thats so cool we can do all the things I wanted to do with a big brother"

that caught inuyasha off guard this kid though of him as a big brother **you think of me as your big brother?**

"of course"

inuyasha for the second time today didn't know what to say

but luckily kagome helped him out

"alright souta I think thats enough questions for now"kagome said

"alright then mom can I go to the bath room"

"alright hunny"

the day was pretty normal after that

--/

a week later at the hospital

Mrs.H, kagome, sesshomaru, rin, and miroku plus sango that were all in inyasha room listening to the doctor speak

"as I was saying inuyahsa has been healing very well actually hes ahead of what we figured so we see no reason of why he should stay here any longer now who is he going to stay with ?"the doctor asked

"oh hes going to stay with us"Mrs.H said

"oh good well then if you would come with me so I can give you his medication an some pappers to sign"

so Mrs. H got up an followed the doctor out of the room

"yeah sesshomaru we should be heading out to we have missed a lot of classesturns to inuyasha it was so nice to met you" rin said then left with sesshomaru

the only people left now were miroku, sango an kagome

thats when miroku aproached inuyahsa an said

"uhh inuyahsa can I talk to you?"

inuyasha nodded

"alone"miroku said while looking at kagome an sango

"oh sango you wanna go get something to drink with me?"kagome asked

an after they had left the room

inuyasha wrote

**so you wanted to talk to me?**

" yeah remember back when we were kids you an saved me from those bullys"

inuyahsa shook his head 'yes'

"well you saved me an was a true friend an it makes me feel like a failure when you were in trouble an it was my turn to save you but I didn't an it took me this long to have to figure it out, what im trying to say is im sorry, im sorry we didn't talk anymore when sango moved here im just im just sorry for everything"miroku finished an when he was done he felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Inuyasha sat there for a couple of minutes before answering

**miroku I don't blame you for us drifting apart we were just kids we never thought that anything could happen to us how would you know**

"still-"

**but if it makes you feel any better I forgive you**

"thanks so are we friends again?"

**well what do you think you knuckle head** inuyasha said with a smile

an miroku smiled to but thats when kagome an sango came in

"so are you guys alright?"kagome asked

"yeah were okay"miroku said

"oh an good luck for you"kagome said while sitting nest to inuyasha

'huh'

"ya you mom told me that you'll be able to go home with us tomorrow isant that great"

yeah

--/

the next day

at the hospital kagome, souta and momma were waiting fro inuyasha to finish dressing so when he came out he was still slightly limping but the doctor said that it would go away

"so are you ready?"kagome asked

"yeah"inuyasha said an followed Mrs.H souta an kagome out and shutting the lights off

--/

at the main lobby

momma signed him out an helped him out of the door an to the car but thats when inuyasha said

"Mrs. Higurashi?"inuyasha said with an insecure voice

"yes inuyasha?"

"well can w-we stop at my house to get the rest of my things"

"sure"

so when they got to inuyashas house they all got out an jumped the caution tape that was up an entered the through the front door inuyasha made his way through an to the stairs with out even making a sound but when the three of them did they stepped on so many squeeky boards but anyway they made it to inuyashas room an of course the room was in shambles all because of inutashio and while the others looked around inuyasha was stuffing his cloths in a big green army back packs with kagome helping him an when that was done kagome said

"well are you done here?"

"no"inuyashas said an started to knock against the walls until he reached what he was looking for and what the others noticed was it was a secret hiding place an in it was a couple bottles of alcohol with a couple of dirty rags

"inuyasha what is this?"kagome asked

"this is were I hid some stuff I would use the alcohol sometimes to clean my wounds or if I couldn't get to sleep it would help alot"inuyasha said

an went over to the bottle an started to taste em if they were any good or not

"ehh, now that one is deffently gone funky"inuyasha said an threw the drink out

"so anymore secret hiding places?"kagome asked

"yea that reminds me"so inuyasha started to knock of the wall again an opened up yet another hiding place but this one only had a knife in it

"i don't get it why would you hide a knife?"

"just watch"inuyasha said an got down on one knee then started to search the floor until he found the board that was a justed so he sticked the knife into the spot an pride it open an under the floor board was really old granola bars

"this stuff is my personal food hideout when ever I would get food I would put it in here so father couldn't take it away from me this stuff I could survive on for weeks"inuyasha explained then took one out an started to eat it

"its still good"

"inuyasha don't eat that"kagome said

"why not?"

"because its stale"

"so I would rather eat something that is stale than not eat anything at all"

"but why are you gonna eat that when we get home an have some real food you know stuff that isant stale"

"yeah yeah"inuyasha said but still kept eating it

"hey inuyasha whats this string?"souta asked

"oh thats to the attic, ome to think of it I have to get somethings from up there i'll be right back"he said an pulled the string then went up an of course they all followed

the stuff that was up there was the typical attic lots of boxes with dust on them

but they find over an old guitar case

"inuyasha whos guitar was that?"

"m-my mothers"

"oh its beautiful"

"yeah she taught me how to play"

"wow she must have been amazing because you are so good at it"

"hey inuyasha did you have a little brother or something?"souta aksed

"no"

"well who do these belong to?"souta said while holding up a pair of small kid pants

"oh those are my old cloths"

"oh so these are the cloths you wore when you were my age?"

"yeah"

"because these are so cool"souta said while digging through the cloths

"well you can have them if you want"

"really"

"yeah if your mother doesn't mind?"

"mom! Can I have them please!!"

"yes souta you can"

"sweet"

"now theres a couple boxes of em but I would wash them if I were you I think so of em still have some of my blood on them"

--/

in the car

they had just packed everything in the car and were driving home listening to

**Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

_Chorus_  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isoloated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

_Chorus_

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away _3x_  
So let me slip against the current  
and let me slip away _4x_

_Chorus_

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

like hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

**TBC...**

--/

sorry for the long wait but school has been rough but i hope people like this chap an like always if i get 10 reviews i'll try an update sooner

til next time

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	18. With Arms Wide Open

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

**--/**

at kagomes house

they had just arrived at kagomes house an were unpacking all the boxes that were in the car. All the cloths that souta had gotten were getting washed before they were worn because like inuyasha had said there was still some of his blood on more than just a couple of them. then when everything was unpacked kagome showed inuyasha to his new room it was just four white walls an a bed plus a desk in the corner but it was his.

"so how do you like it so fair"kagome asked and shut the door

"yea"inuyasha said while looking around

--/

at night

kagome was just getting ready for bed everybody was already asleep it had been a tiering day so kagome walked into inuyashas room but didn't see him his window was open but thats when she heard it. Some one was playing the guitar and it was coming from the ruff so kagome went out the window an climbed up to the ruff and there she saw inuyasha sitting on the edge of the ruff playing the guitar and what was more surprising is that he started to sing

(with arms wide open by creed)

Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I take a breath, I take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open

If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open

when the song ended kagome quietly approached inuyasha an sat down at his side surprising him

"omg that was so good when did you wright that song?"

"i um I-um I wrote it in the hospital the night your mom told me that she was letting me stay here"

"well I think its amazing you have a real talent you know"

"hm"

"so what else can you play"

"uhh anything really, hmph you know I never did teach yea how to play the guitar"

"-giggle- thats right"

"you wanna have your first real lesson"

"sure"

--/

in the morning

Mrs. H woke up and went down stairs to make breakfast for everybody but on her way down the stairs she smelled bacon and when she reached the kitchen she found inuyasha cooking all there breakfast. So mama walked over to him an tapped him on his shoulder witch made him jump an turn around

"inuyasha what are you doing?"

"making breakfast"

"why are you up so early?"

"its not that early I always get up this early to fix breakfast then I go get ready for school"

"oh well do you need any help"

inuyashas shook his head an said " no why don't you go back to bed like the others"

until it was morning and everybody to come down. They all came down to be greeted with the wonderful smell of breakfast.

"wow inuyasha did you make this all by yourself"kagome asked

"yeah"

thats when everybody sat down and started to eat there breakfast but nobody expected it to taste so good!

"oh my god this is great inuyasha"Mrs. H said

"thank you"

when everybody was done kagome was the first to get up an walk over to inuyahsa witch was picking up all the dirty dishes and carrying then to the sink an kissed him on the cheek and said

"oh my god inuyasha that breakfast was amazing where did you learn to cook like that?"

"i had to learn"inuyasha replied

"oh"kagome watched as inuyasha was starting the dishes

"hear let me help you"

inuyasha nodded

when they were done kagome was helping him put the dishes away when inuyasha dropped a dish by accident an he just froze an looked at the broken plate on the ground an then everybody else turned around then inuyasha just dropped to floor an just started to pick up the pieces and in the process of picking up the glass starts to cut his hands so Mrs. H rushes over to him an grabs his hands an he edmedetly starts to apologizing

"im sorry, I wont happen again i-i-I'll clean it up i-i p-promise"inuyahsa repeated over an over again

until momma made him drop the broken glass class an rushed him to the sink and started to wash his hands to make all the blood go away to see all the tiny cuts on his hands

"oh kagome go upstairs to the first aid fast"Mrs. H said

so kagome rushed up the stairs and got the first aid an ran back down the stairs then started to bandage up inuyashas hands

after everything was done and over an everybody had left the room kagome started

"inuyasha why did you pick up the broken pieces of the dish even though they were cutting you"kagome asked while still bandaging up his hands

"i thought-well you know I thought that she would maybe get mad an you know"

"you thought my mom would get mad that you broke a dish an would hit you?"

all inuyasha did was nod

thats when she stopped her fusising over his hands and got up and hugged him

"oh inuyasha you have to learn that no body will hurt you like that in this house"

inuyasha simply nods again

--/

with kagome and her mom

"so kagome did you find out what happened this morning"

"yeah well inuyasha was scared that you would get mad at him and hit him"

"oh I hope you told him I would never do that do any body in this house"

"i did"

"well anyway im still gonna have a talk with him tonight to make sure something like this morning doesn't happen again"

"yeah I better come to"

"yeah it would be umcomfortable with just the two of us"

--/

with inuyahsa

inuyasha was in his room just siting there he didn't know what to do he never got to do anything but to stay up in his room that was until souta walked in and asked

"hey inuyasha do you want to play video games with me I need another pleyer"

"umm sure how do you play?"

so they walked to soutas room and sat down then picked up the controlers

"you know how to play mortal combat right?"

"no"

'ok what games do you know how to play?"

"i don't know how to play any"

"why didn't you play video games at your old house?"

"no my father wouldn't let me"

"well why wouldn't he let you"

"i don't know"

so they started to play an then a couple minutes later souta asked

"hey inuyasha"

"yeah"

"how come at dinner you said you had to learn how to cook?"

"well I did have to learn how to cook my father was very strict an wanted me to fix dinner every night and it had to be perfect"

"oh"

they went back to playing video with souta kickin inuyashas but

until

"inuyasha?"souta asked

"yeah"

"im sorry you had to cook"

"thanx"

--/

with kagome an inuyasha a couple hours later

in inuyashas room

kagome had brought her boom box in an put on music and felt like dancing

(ik random but its my story so deal)

and the song was

**Belly Dancer – By Akon**

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass

"aww come on inuyasha dance with me"

"no thanks"

"please its fun"kagome said an grabbed inuyashas hand and grabbed his hand

"alright"

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
Got me goin to church next day repentin  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party  
Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti  
Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back

so they danced a few minutes an all inuyasha did was stand there

"come on inuyasha dance"

"i don't know how to"inuyasha said quietly

"well I guess now its my turn to teach you something"

"Alright so how do I do this"inuyahsa asked

"like this"kagome showed him

so for the rest of the night kagome was teaching him how to dance

And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

--/

a a couples days later in the higurashi house hold

kagome inuyasha , Mrs.H and inuyashas lawer. They were talking about when the court appointment was

"so the court date will probably be in the next couple of days so I sagest you get well rested"

"thank you goodbye"

--/

at court

everybody had just got there an court was just starting

"all rise for the judge"the balif said

they all stood up an then sat back down

"all right now where hear for an abuse case about inuyahsa against his father"

**TBC..**

--/

ok so this chap was hard an just for a heads up ill probably only have 1 more chap then im done review plz and thanx 2 all my readers!!

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	19. Court Case

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN**

**---/**

everybody was getting ready for the trial and kagome was fixing inuyasha suit. Then finally it was time to go in and when they walked in they were the first ones in.

a half an hour later

the whole court house was filled to the max with everybody that knew inuyasha and the police were having their hands full with just trying to keep all the reporters out. And everybody was waiting for the one person that was on trial today, inuyashas father intashio.

Then the doors open with the police keeping all the reporters out and a man that was wearing a bright orange jump suit came in with an angry scowl on his face with his silver hair tied up into a high pony tale. He came in escorted down the Aile with his shackles on from head to toe.

So the case was just about to start when the judge came out

"all rise for the judge"the bailiff said

they all stood up an then sat back down

"all right now where hear for an abuse case about inuyahsa Takahashi against his father inu-no-taisho Takahashi"

inuyahsa lawyer stood up and said "yes your honor"and sat back down

"alright what evidence do you have to prove that this child was abused?" the judge asked

"well this whole folder is every record of inuyahsas injuries he's had since he was born and this folder is what I got from the same hospital when inuyasha was edmited this time" Mr. jinenji said (thats what his name is gonna be and idk how to sp it)and gave the two huge folders to the bailiff

which in return brought over to the judge to look at

after about 10 minutes of just briefly looking through the first folder she started on the second one and stumbled across a bunch of paper clipped photos, so she unclipped them and started to look through them **-**Gasp- she couldn't believe in all her years this scared her the most but she held down her disgust for the man in the orange jump suit and put everything back into the folder except for the pictures

"alright lets hear from this side of the room, Mr. Takahashi you have been charge with two counts of a temped murder and multiple counts of child abuse along with neglect and child endangerment an your pleading not guilty is that correct?"

(don't get mad if I don't have one in there or if one shouldn't be there sry)

Mr. jinn stood up and said "yes your honor" (Mr. Jinn is inutashios lawyer)

"alright who are you going to call to stand first"

"we would like to call to the stand Mrs. Keadea"Mr. Jinenji said

so Mrs. Keada was sworn in and the bailiff said

"place your right hand on the bible * and she did * do you swear to tell truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god"

"i do"

"you may be seated"

and thats when Mr. Jinn stared

"when was the first time you met inuyasha"

"the first time I met him was in his first year of high school which he is a senior now"

"and in this time did inuyahsa say anything about his father abusing him at home?"

"well no because as long as Ive known inuyasha he's never talked to anyone that Ive known since about the middle of second grade or so Ive heard"

"ah well when inuyasha came in with bruises everyday what did he say"

"well whenever I asked him about his bruises he would always say that he got into a fight with someone but he never said who"

"and did inuyasha get bullied?"

"well yes he is a half demon and you know as well as I do most people strongly dislike half demons"

"well yes that is true, I have no more questions" Mr. Jinn said

"alright Mr. Jinenji do you have anything to say?"

"yes your honor"

"Mrs. Keadea as you said before inuyasha is a mute so if inuyasha never talked to anyone or never did anything with anyone wouldn't it be hard to get into a fight with someone?"

"well yes it would be but that didn't stop the kids from trying inuyahsa was always a shy kid he would never look a person in the eyes because he would always have his head down looking at his feet"

"ahh well yes now did you ever in your four years of knowing inuyasha have you ever met his father?"

"well I did once when he was in his freshmen year because I had set up a conference so I could talk to him about inuyasha"

"and what did you want o speak to him bout?"

"i wanted to speak to him about inuyasha being bullied"

"and what happened?"

"well when he first came in he acted as if he couldn't stand to look at inuyasha and just hated being at the conference at all but he looked like he was having a hang over because his breath smelt of alcohol and his cloths smelt of cigarettes"

"is that the only time you've met Mr. Takahashi?"

"yes"

"alright as you said inuyasha is a shy young man"

"well yes"

"what happened when Miss. Higurashi came to met him"

"well it was the most wonderful thing Ive ever seen kagome brought out a side of inuyasha that Ive never seen she got him to open up and even though he never talked they talked on paper and I believe he even made two friends and then about a week later I found out that they had started dating"

"yes, I have no more questions your honor"

"alright Mrs. Keadea you are dismissed you may leave the stand"

and keadea nodded and took her seat

"alright the next person I want to call to the stand is Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi"

so sesshomaru walked up to the stand and the bailiff repeated what he said to keadea

"place your right hand on the bible * and he did * do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god"

"i do"

"you may be seated"

and so he sat

and they began

and Mr. Jinn went up and said

"now being inuyashas brother you would notice any changes in him more than anybody right?"

"well yes"

"so if inuyahsa was being abused at home you would know about it"

"no thats the thing father didn't abuse me and id never knew that he hit inuyasha"

"and why would he only abuse inuyasha and not the both of you"

"because my brother is a half demon and well im not, im a full demon"

"oh, how long did u live with inuyasha until going off to collage?"

"i lived with inuyasha for about 13 years" (don't hurt me if I get it wrong)

"and in all those years did you notice anything weird"

"weird?"

"yes weird like bruises?"

"well yes I saw many of bruises"

"and did you ever ask about them"

"well yes and all I ever got out of him was "i got into a fight"

"your I honor I rest my case"

"alright Mr. Jinenji do you have anything to say"

"yes"

"Mr. Seshomaru what did inuyahsa act like before he started to change?"

"well inuyasha was always wanting to play and just be around people an he always begged to go every where I was going with my friends because he never had any"

"yes and after when did you first notice his change in behavior?"

"well it would have to be after his mother died, after that inuyasha started to change like he started to withdrew from people he stopped asking to go places with me and in the middle of second grade he stopped talking all together and I haven't heard him speak a word to anyone until he met kagome"

"yes and what changes did you notice when he started to date Miss. Higurashi?"

:"well he started to drop down his guard more and let more people see him and since he met kagome she was the first person to get him to talk"

"alright your honor im done"Mr. Jinenji said and sat down

"alright Mr. Sesshomaru you may step down"

"the next person we want to call to the stand is kagome higurashi"the judge said

and she was sworn ion like the others and I do

"now kagome you seem like a smart girl, when did you first start to figure out that inuyasha was being abused" Mr. Jinenji said

"well the first time I started to notice when inuyasha had stayed with us over a weekend and me an my mom gave him a ride home I noticed he was nervous about something but I decided not to ask and he got out and waved goodbye then went in and while we were driving away I heard a lot of yelling then from the front window I saw inutashio push inuyasha which made him fall but when he got back up he put his hand on the stove part to get up but it im guessing it was still hot because I heard him yell then run upstairs"

at that inuyasha lokked shocked , he never knew kagome saw that

"did inutashio do anything to help inuyasha?"

"no he didn't when inuyasha ran up the stairs he had this smug smirk on his face like he was glad that happened"

"so what did you do when you got home?"

"well I didn't know what to do"

"alright your honor im done"

"now kagome did you tell anyone what you had seen that night" Mr. Jin asked

"well yes"

"and did they tell anyone"

"well no I told them not to because I didn't know if it was true"

" I think I rest my case"

"alright kagome you may step down" the judge said

so she did and sat down nest to inuyasha

"alright we call to the stand is inuyasha"

at that everybody gasped

so inuyasha stood up and slowly walked over to the stand and sat down

then Mr. Jinn started

"now inuyasha what did you say to people when you came in with bruises?"

"i..i..got into a fight"inuyasha said slowly with his head down

"so you never told anyone that your father hit you"

"wel....well..no"

"yes but if your father hit you, why wouldn't you tell anybody"

"because..if..if I did he promised... he would hit me ven more that usual"

"yes but if you told someone than he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore"

"well..i sapose bu -"

"so your saying that by not saying anything to anyone for all those years that your father never hit you"

"no!"

"no what, no that your father never hit you"

"No!"

all of a sudden the room started to get smaller and it seamed like there was no more air left in the room and thats when inuyasha noticed that he had to get out of hear so he stood up but his fathers lawyer kept on questioning him then the judge started on him.

"Mr. Takahashi sit down!"

then inuyasha did something he wished he didn't, he looked over at his father which was a big mistake because he had this smug smile on his face, he knew what was happening and he wasn't gonna stop it , then all together he lost his voice.

"Mr. Takahashi if you don't sit down you will be escorted from this court room"

then the whole room started to spin and that was it fro inuyasha he passed out right there, his eyes rolled back and that was it all of this had been to much but when he was out he had a flash back.

_Flashback_

_a little inuyasha was being held by the collar of his shirt in the fists of his father because he had talked _

"_inuyasha what did I tell you about talking?"he said gruffly_

"_to never talk, that a halfbreed was not worthy and that I should learn my place and never do it again"_

"_good then why are you still talking?"_

_little inuyasha didn't have a response to that _

_so inutashio decided that he needed to be punished because he had done a bad thing by talking_

_end of flashback_

(sry it was so short)

--

(right after inuyasha passed out)

kagome rushed to him and put his head in her lap and noticed that he wasn't breathing so she mediately started to do CPR and after a couple of minutes of doing that and with everybody surrounding you she got inuyasha back breathing normally then a couple more minutes he woke up.

"inuyasha are you alright?"

inuaysha shook his head

and kagome helped inuyasha up and everybody went back to there seats, kagome took inuyasha off to a different room and asked him

"hey what happened back there, huh?"

"i couldn't stand everybody around me but most of all I could stand father looking at me like that"

"hey its alright im hear and nothing can bother you now"kagome said and gave him a hug

inuyasha returned it and sighed

--

so kagome told the judge what happened and she made it so inuyasha didn't have to testify

and with that the judge said

"alright the we will have a break while the jury deliberates"

--

and hour later

everybody gathered back in the court to hear the jury's decision then the jury walked out and the judge began

"on the one attempted murder?"

"Guilty!"

"on the second count of attempted murder?"

"Guilty!"

"and on the multiple counts of child abuse?"

"Guilty!"

"on child endangerment?"

"Guilty!"

"and last neglect"

"Guilty!"

"we the jury find Mr. Inu-no-tahio Takahashi guilty of all the following, charge with two counts of a temped murder and multiple counts of child abuse along with neglect and child endangerment"

"thank you Mr. Takahashi I sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parol"the judge said then slammed her gavel down and said

"case closed"

and that was that

--

a couple weeks later

at the higurashi/ Takahashi house

everybody was just in a happy mood ever since the case has been closed and that they had won the biggest victory for themselves and for inuyasha. So they decided to celebrate by going to the lake fro a week of fun and to just relax

"inuyasha come on down im sure you don't look that bad in your swimming trunks"kagome said because she finally got inuyasha to put on his bathing suit she bought him awhile ago and when the door finally opened her mouth hit the floor!!!oh my god was inuyasha hot no gorgeous was the word for it I mean look at him he was a all black swim trunks with his surprisingly tan skin and with those scars just made him look hotter, kagome couldn't stop oggaling him until he said

"what I thought I didn't look that bad, I'll go change if you want me to?"

"No!"kagome said very quickly then grabbed inuyasha and said slowly

"no you look very nice in this"

so they got all there things ready and left

--

at the beach

it was sunset and kagomeand inuyasha were sitting on the end of the beach watching it go down and just talking( you know the whole Kodak moment thing, the prefect setting).

"kagome?"

"yeah"

"can I tell you something"

"anything"kagome said and kissed him

"well..i..i..iloveyou"inuyasha said very fast

"huh?"

"i love you"

that made kagome smile and say

"inuyasha I've always been in love with you"

so they sealed it with a kiss

(is that a cheesy enough ending for ya!)

_fin_

--

yay!! the final chapter is done and im so happy sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be prefect which im still not sure it is but oh well and please review oh and possibly in the near future im thinking about rewriting this story so if anybody has anything they want me to put in it or has any suggestions give em hear lol but im happy yet sad to see this end and thank you to all my reader

c ya later

xXxDarkFairyxXx


	20. A Thank You

** A THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS**

**inuaiko**

**Aizlynn**

**FireAngel**

**ShikallllTema**

**inuXkag1**

**amkess09**

**Futurekagome37**

**Ai half demon**

**Inuyasha05**

**InuyashaKagome12**

**minako2846**

**Kagomekillskikyo**

**Riku-Aura777**

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney**

**Wolf Blossom44**

**kittykatybug**

**heakfreakinyes**

**Luna-Chan96**

**haji**

**hanyou4lyfe**

**BOREDOM14**

**amkess09**

**whitetiger-isabella**

**italian4e**

**mangalover1996**

**Pineapple55**

**yashibabe**

**MitsukiXTakuto138**

**punkhyanogirl**

**Silent Screams7294**

If you are or know someone who is being abused please visit this site or call the number below

.. or call 1-800-4-A-CHILD


End file.
